Secrets are always found out
by turkeysub806
Summary: Max and the gang settle down in forks for some relaxation or so they thought. twilight/MR FAX, NIGGY
1. The house in the trees

MAX P.O.V

I sighed for the 5th time in the last minute out of frustration. I was exhausted, annoyed and hungry. 3 horrible combinations when it comes to me, nut we couldn't stop Flyboys would catch up with us if we didn't make up enough ground.

_No they won't Max they've gone back to Itex_

_Oh right and I'm going to believe you why?_ I sneered in my mind.

_Have I let you down before?_

_Do you really want me to answer that_ I growled back.

'Max we need to land,' Fangs voice said as he flew down next to me. 'It's getting late and the flocks getting tired.'

'But-'

Fang cut me off with a 'Don't – argue – with – me' look.

_Max there is a place coming up Forks, in Washington, There is an abandoned house in the forest, stop there._

'Okay guys, were stopping here for the night,' I called out to everyone and was rewarded with cheers and Hi -5's all round. I rolled my eyes and stared down looking for the house.

'Where exactly is here,' Gazzy said staring at the endless amount of trees under us.

'The voice said it was Forks,' I shrugged. 'God only knows that a place like that existed.'

I spotted a house between the trees and hoped it was the one the voice meant.

_It is. _The voice said answering my unspoken question.

'Okay guys land at that house, its empty and from the looks of it isolated.'

As we landed gracefully on the ground, well as gracefully as you can when you in lack of food and exhausted. Fang silently appeared next to me studying the mansion in front of us.

'Can we go in Max, its so big and pretty, I cant wait to pick out my room, can we stay here for longer, I really like it here, it is quiet and peaceful and we can live in here and-'

Iggy slapped his over Nudges mouth preventing her from talking 'Calm down Nudge,' he said, 'if I let your mouth go promise not to talk.'

She blushed and nodded silently as Iggy let go.

'Okay guys Fang and I will check it out first, we'll call you if its clear,' I said and advanced towards the house Fang following.

Nudge was right inside was way more amazing then outside, it was HUGE! There was a grand stair case that spiralled up and it was fully furnished and everything.

'Holy crap,' I muttered in awe.

'Max, maybe Nudge is right we could really settle down here,' Fangs soft voice said next to me. When I looked over I saw he was silently watching me, studying me to see my reaction.

'Fang you no we can't, they'll find us they always do,' I said just as softly.

'Max have you ever thought that maybe they won't, I mean who would look here of all places for us? We can live a life; it might not be for a long time but at least for a while. Think of the kids, Angel and Gazzy deserve to be with kids there age.'

I stared numbly at the corner of the hallway not letting Fang see the emotions in my eyes.

_He is right Max settle down, relax. They won't find you if you lay low._

What is this, I thought sourly, team up on Max day. I looked back over to find Fang had gone back outside to get the flock to tell them it was safe.

Nudge practically bounded into the room and bolted up the stairs never stopping her constant chatter all the way up. Angel was hot on her heels with Total but stopped to give me a hug '_I will be okay Max we'll be fine here.'_

I smiled at her and nodded letting her chase after Nudge up stairs. Gazzy and Iggy were checking out the kitchen cupboards for any traces of food and Fang was no where to be seen.

'There is no food!' Iggy said annoyed. 'I'm starving!'

'Max and I will go get some,' a sudden voice next to me made me jump and spin around. I glared at Fang who smirked at me in reply. His eyes told me that he wanted to continue our conversation from before in private.

I grudgingly agreed and told Iggy he was in charge. I ran out the door and jumped into the air snapping out my wings, it was now dark and over cast, rain threatening to come any minute.

'Max…'Fang begun but I cut him off.

'I know what you're going to say Fang and I still don't know. Last time we talked about this you left so please drop it.'

'No Max I'm not going to drop it and I'm defiantly not going to leave again. Max think about it would you please, do you really want to keep running so what if Itex is back if we took them before we can do it again but right now we need a break,' Fang swooped under me and tuned around to face me so he could look me in the eye. 'Come on Max how bad could it be.'

I stared at him for a moment then looked away. 'I-I don't know what if this doesn't work out Fang.'

'And what if it does Max, we will never know until we try.'

He was right, dam it why is he always right!! Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge hell even Total will be overjoyed to stay here. We did have a house and it is isolated but what if this goes all wrong and we get caught.

_Like Fang said Max you will never know until you try, _the voice repeated.

I groaned out loud and looked down at Fang. 'Fine you win we'll stay okay, but if anything happens I'm holding you personal responsible.'

He smiled a heart melting smile at me and swooped back up so he was next to me.

'I liked it better when you were the silent emo guy,' I muttered darkly to him as I spotted a small Wal-Mart in what appeared to be there town.

'I'm not emo,' Fang grumbled and we both stated to descend swiftly as rain began to spit down.

'You could have fooled me,' I retorted and gave him an innocent smile, he just glared at me causing me to smile wider.


	2. Suss much?

MAX P

**A.N/ Okay so a summary of my story because I couldn't fit it in the stupid plot thing. I'm still thinking of ideas so they might change and if you have any suggestions I will be ecstatic to hear them. The flock think the Cullens work for Itex and the Cullens think the flock are helping the Volturi to get Reneesme. One day while the Cullens are playing baseball the flock interrupt it while fighting flyboys. They slowly begin to become friends but then complications come. Flyboys attack and take some people but I won't say who ******** and take them to Itex. So now the Cullens/Flock/ and The Pack must work together to get them back. Volturi are involved with Itex but I won't tell you how cause I'm evil. Anyway and ideas or questions post them, I like hearing from you!! **

MAX P.O.V

'Okay so what should we get?' I asked Fang as we took in the small supermarket. We both had a trolley each ready to fill them both to the brim with food to stock our, well the house we are borrowing at the moment cupboards.

'I say healthy food,' he suggested pushing the trolley towards the fruit and vegetable section. 'Lettuce, carrot, potatoes, tomatoes, watermelon good for stamina…do you think the Max card will cover all of this?'

'Hope so otherwise we will have to resolve to stealing,' I shrugged as I studied a purplish looking food. 'Ew.'

_Its eggplant Max good for the heart_

_Good for the bin more like _I grimaced and threw it back. "I'm gonna check out the lolly isle.'

I don't know if Fang heard me or not but I didn't care I wanted cookies, and lots of them. I practically ran down the isles looking for the sign. Of course not looking where I was going I turned around a corner and straight into someone. The trolley stopped suddenly and pushed back into me, jerking me back. I stumbled and winced as my stomach ached from the bar of the trolley. It would have taken an extreme force to hurt me, I thought as I looked up. A young man older then me but still young enough to be at high school was staring at me with concern, next to him stood a girl around the same age looking shocked. I looked at the trolley and did a double take when I noticed it was folded inwards at the front as if I ran into a wall with it.

'Are you okay miss?' A soft attractive voice said. It came from the reddish haired guy who was lanky and muscly like Fang. He was deathly pale and his eyes were…golden?

'Peachy, watch were your going next time,' I hissed and began to push my trolley again but stopped when I saw the dint. 'And you owe me a new trolley.'

His eyes glanced at the trolley quickly and I saw annoyance and worry cross his eyes. 'I'm very sorry I'll get a new one for you.'

'Forget it,' I mumbled leaving the trolley and pushed past them. My skin momentarily touched both of theirs and they were dead cold. Like cold, hard ice sculptures. I jumped back and stared at them curiously. The brown haired girls golden eyes flickered quickly to the boy and as if communicating to each other they nodded their heads and turned back to me.

'Once again I am truly sorry but we have to go,' his voice was so velvety you couldn't help but listen to it. The girl gracefully floated past me with the boy right behind her, they walked fast, very fast and when I studied them it looked as if they were holding back. I narrowed my eyes and watched them leave. They didn't even buy anything.

'Max have you got the lol- woah happened to your trolley?' Fang asked.

I turned to him and frowned 'I have a feeling I'm going to regret my discission to stay here real quickly.'

Fang stared at me curiously but I shrugged and walked to the cookies 'So how many packets 10? 20?'

EDWARD P.O.V

As we left the supermarket at human speed I couldn't help but worry about our encounter with that girl. She seemed curious and unconvinced about something when she studied us with her brown eyes.

'That was close,' Bella, my wife, muttered to me. 'We will have to tell the others about this.'

I nodded 'Did you smell her blood? She smells like she had been hanging with birds or something?'

I saw Bella nod beside me 'Her mind was blocked too but on purpose like she had walls up, but you would know that,' she smiled at me.

Bella was right the girl had some sort of defensive wall around her mind that no matter how much I tried I couldn't break through.

'I think we will have to keep an eye on them, I haven't seen them around before they might be after Reneesme for the Volturi for all we know,' Bella said. Worry was evident in her voice.

'It will be okay love we have the strength of 8 vampires and a pack of werewolves, so no one will be getting Reneesme anytime soon. The Volturi should know that from last time,' I reassured her.

I saw Bella relax at my words and we walked hand in hand into our family Victorian house. Like usual it was alive with Emmett and Jasper playing video games with Jacob and Seth, Reneesme was playing with Alice and Rosalie, as everyone else sat around preoccupied with here own personal activities.

'Guys we need to talk,' I said loud enough for everyone to hear, which wasn't that loud due to our hearing ability.

'In a minute Edward, I'm kicking ass here,' Emmett growled and never took his eyes away from the screen.

'Pfft kicking ass, bull I'm only just behind you,' Seth muttered.

I sighed and ran over to the T.V yanking the plugged out of the power point.

'Hey Eddie, man, that was seriously uncalled for,' Emmett wined and tossed his controller down making a dint in the floor.

'Don't damage the furniture Emmett,' Esme called from upstairs.

'Well this is important, play the stupid game later!' I hissed.

'It is not stupid it is very education and you need to be very clever and smart to win it,' Emmett pointed out. 'Like me!'

Jasper shook his head and Seth and Jacob chuckled.

'I won't even comment on that,' I said. 'Family meeting now!'

Not a second past when my family appeared in front of me sitting on the couches. Bella held Reneesme close to her as I began to speak.

'There are some new people in town, and I'm not quite sure if there human…'

MAX P.O.V

**Food** was the first thing that was yelled when Fang and I walked through the door. Not 'Can we help you with those heavy bags?' or 'Glad you came back in one piece.'

No just food, I tell your there's the love right there.

I dumped the bags on the table and Iggy immediately went to cooking mode.

'Okay out of the kitchen,' He huffed as he grabbed pots and pans from numerous places. Wow, he has certainly made himself at home, which reminds me…

'Guys I have news,' I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. 'Fang and I have been talking and we have decided to stay here for a little while,'

Iggy dropped the pots in his hand and the loud banging echoed through the house.

"Oh My God are you serious,' Nudge squealed jumping up and down. 'This is awesome we can sleep in beds, have showers and Oh My God we can go shopping!!'

I groaned and shot another glare at Fang saying 'This – is – all – your – doing.'

'Max can we go to school?' Angel.

'Can we get a car?' Iggy.

'Can I please have the upstairs bedroom on the end?' Nudge.

'I bags the one on the right!' Gazzy.

'Did you buy the good dog food?' Total.

So many voices all talking at once I felt a migraine coming on. I could feel the excitement and happiness radiating off of them.

'Okay, okay one at a time! Yes Total I got dog food, No Iggy we are not getting are car, and I don't care what rooms you pick as long as you all agree, and no Angel we are not going to school.'

_I'd beg to differ _the voice chimed in.

_Excuse me?_

_I took the liberty of signing you all up for Forks High, you need and education Max you won't be on the run for your whole life._

_Oh you didn't _I screamed in my mind. Of course all I got was silence.

I took a deep breath calming myself down and faced the flock 'Change of plans, we are going to school.'

With that I turned and stomped up the stairs, I turned into the first room I saw and to my surprise no one had clamed it yet. It was huge and the bed looked amazingly comfortable I couldn't wait to sleep. I had a balcony and my own personal bathrooms and I couldn't help but think…Who the hell lived here? The Queen? A famous celebrity?

I took a long, hot shower to wind down and thank god I chose a town that was constantly raining, that meant lack of a chance for drought.

When I stepped out of my bathroom I decided to go onto my balcony and think. I noticed the room next to me also had access to the balcony and I wondered who choose it.

I sighed and turned back to the scene before me, it was so green here and pretty. I could see myself liking it here, I admitted. Its so quite and small but I have a weird feeling about it.

'Max,' a sudden voice said from next to me.

'Jesus Fang,' I yelled when I turned to see him sitting next to me in the chair. 'Learn to make some noise!'

He smirked at me in that annoying way of his. Annoying because one it made me feel stupid and two because every time he did it my insides would become light and fuzzy making me feel this sensation of nervousness. Think butterflies in the stomach but times it by 12!

'So what's going on?'

Wow, don't bet around the bush…

'What do you mean,' I asked looking away.

'Ever since the shops you have been quiet I can practically see the clogs turning in your brain as you think,' he muttered. 'And the school thing what happened there?'

I groaned 'Don't remind me Jeb aka the voice thought now was a great time to get an education, and he wonders why I hate him,' I scoffed.

'He's right,' Fang said.

'What is with you two and teaming up on me,' I cried in frustration.

'We aren't teaming up Max but he has a point. I wouldn't mind going back to school I didn't mind it in Virginia and I know the others didn't either.'

Of course you didn't you had girls throwing themselves at you everywhere 'What choice to I have we all know we will go so lets drop it.'

'Okay tell me what happened in the shops.'

Dam I thought the change in topic would make him forget, but no, stupid observing hot bird boy.

'Max, I won't quit bugging you about it until you tell me,' he warned.

'I bumped into these two people a boy and girl a bit older then us. I got this weird vibe from them, it's hard to explain. But they were so cold and the guy smashed the front of my trolley when I ran into him. They aren't human Fang, I know it.'

Fang stared me in the eyes the whole time I said this, taking in my words.

'They could work for Itex,' I added.

'And they might not,' he pointed out. 'Max we will keep a look out on them okay and as soon as they do something suspicion we will go.'

'But-.'

'No buts,' he cut me off.

I huffed and crossed my arms 'You suck.'


	3. first day surprises

MAX P

**MAX P.O.V**

My life sucks I repeatedly thought staring at the small school in front of me. We had to drop Gazzy and Angel at the Primary school down the road, so now I'm worried and annoyed that I'm here. As if sensing my emoticons Fang turned to me and gave me a smile. It's like he knew that when he did I would instantly be up for anything he said.

'It will be fine Max,' he reassured and practically dragged me to the office.

Nudge and Iggy where in front of us, Nudge practically bouncing with excitement and Iggy feeling everything to make a mental note of it.

'Yeah sure, fine isn't in our vocabulary, only trouble,' I mumbled.

'Your optimism is overwhelming,' he said sarcastically and walked into the office before I could say a witty remark.

'Hello you must be the Rides and Smiths your father faxed all your papers through.'

'I bet he did,' I growled only low enough for Fang to hear. He shot me a warning look but other then that ignored my 'negativity.'

The frizzy haired woman collected our things slightly flushed. When I watched her eyes I saw them flicker to Fang every now and then. Ew, what a creepy old cougar. Fang must have noticed this to because he shifted awkwardly when grabbing his papers.

I stifled a laugh and smiled sweetly at the lady 'Thank you.'

She smiled back but instead of at me it was directed at Fang. I let a giggle escape and got another warning look.

'Still think it will be fun here Fang?' I asked innocently the smile never leaving my face.

He gave me a glare.

'I think your right I can see myself loving it here especially with the entertainment I see coming, involving you in particular and every other female in this school, including the old ones.'

Another glare.

'Oh cheer up sunshine, if I don't recall you wanted this, now karmas coming to bite you in the ass for it,' I said. 'And it's gonna make it a hell of a lot better for me!'

'So you won't get jealous if every girl throws themselves at my feet or if I go out with one of them?'

His question was straight forward and made me blush.

'God can your ego get any bigger,' I snapped trying to hid how I actually felt. He had a point I would be jealous, very jealous but he didn't need to know that.

'You didn't answer.' I could hear the amusement in his voice as he pointed this out.

'Max!'

Saved by the Nudge!

'Yes?' I asked grateful to get out of that conversation.

'What do you have? Anything good? This is going to be so fun I can see it now. Oh My God I hope I make heaps of friends, then we can have sleepovers and-.'

'Nudge,' Iggy sighed. 'Keep it to 2 sentences minimum while you're here. You don't want to scare people.'

'I won't scare them,' she whined. 'You're such a party pooper.'

Iggy smiled and shook his head. 'Whatever you reckon Nudge, just warning you.'

'Well when I prove you wrong we will see who's smiling then,' she sniffed. 'Anyway so what do you have Max?'

I finally looked at the piece of semi wet paper in my hand (of course it was raining) and did a quick glance over it.

'Crap, crap and more crap the next 6 hours of my life will be wasted on crap,' I frowned.

_Always look on the Brightside Max at least your alive._

_Woopty Doo Jeb, I'd rather be dead then go through maths and Spanish, I mean who even cares about Spanish anyway?_

_You'll be surprised you might like it, _the Voice said he sounded almost cheerful.

_I doubt it greatly, _I faked cheerfully back.

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

Students began walking in all sorts of directions heading to there first class. I wonder how long it will take for me to find mine, it can't be to hard…right?

'Well I'll see you all at lunch and we can exchange thrilling stories about our first 4 periods, goodie!' I said clapping my hands like a preppy cheerleader.

'See told you, you would come around, you're acting like you true self all ready,' Fang said and walked off.

'Hey! That's not funny,' I yelled.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

Max was right, I sulked. School does suck. In my first class people stared at me like I was some sort of freak, the only person who would talk to me was a girl in the back who looked like a nerd. No offence to her or anything. People kept looking and talking about me instead of talking to me and it was starting to bug me.

'Hey you're the new chick right…Monique?'

I looked up to see a boy leaning against the locker casually next to me. He was blonde, blue eyed, and pretty cute I will admit but not my type. I couldn't help but compare his looks to Iggy. I know I'm so stupid to have a crush on him, he's 3 years older and probably doesn't think twice about me. But I couldn't help the feelings I got when ever I was near him, I always felt happy and that I could talk for hours but sometimes I was nervous to do so.

'Yeah that's me and you are?' I asked politely. He was the first person to talk to me besides the nerd so I had to be nice.

'Michael I'm in your Maths class,' he smiled showing his white teeth. 'I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?'

Crap…

'Umm…actually I have other plans to sit with my family,' I said slowly.

'Oh, can't you just ditch them?'

'Ahh…'

Can't this guy take a hint?

'N-Monique you ready to go?' I heard Iggy's voice say from close by. Sure enough as I turned he was walking down the hallway towards us with natural ease.

'Thank god,' I muttered to myself. 'Yes I'm ready.' I turned back to Michael who was glaring at Iggy. 'Well thanks for the offer but my friend Jeff's here now so, see you later.'

I quickly walked to Iggy.

'Who was that?' He asked frowning slightly.

'Some guy Michael,' I shrugged but then remembered he couldn't see. The conversation from this morning came back to me and I smiled. 'Told you I would make friends!'

'I don't know Nudge that Michael guy sounded like he wanted to be more then friends,' Iggy said. We were nearing the cafeteria and you could hear the yelling becoming louder.

'So what, maybe I could use a boyfriend, I mean I should enjoy this while it lasts,' I shrugged again but mentally slapped my head reminding myself to stop.

'Nudge I don't think you should he isn't the right guy for you, you deserve better.'

'Oh really like who? I hardly know anyone Iggy and we will be on the run soon and I doubt I will meet anyone then,' I huffed angrily. Not at him but at how much I hated my life.

Iggy turned away slightly and didn't answer. I stared at him suspiciously and as if sensing it he began to talk. 'I just want you to be careful okay.' With that we entered the packed cafeteria to look for Max and Fang.

**MAX P.O.V**

Thank god it is finally lunch. It's only been half the day and I'm already contemplating murdering someone. 5 guys have tried to ask me out, 4 of them being ugly and smelt like horrible BO. Then the teacher decided to give me a lecture on why it was important to listen in math when I was constantly staring longingly out the window for escape. And to top it off Fang already had his own fan club chasing after him. Like I said before MY LIFE SUCKED!

_You're over reacting, _Jeb said. _It will be fine; you know Fang isn't like that._

_Did I ask you it's my fault I'm here in the first place!_

I stabbed a piece of pasta and took deep breaths.

'Hey Max,' I heard Nudge yell from somewhere in front of me. She walked over holing Iggy's arm so he wouldn't walk off. When they sat down Nudge immediately began to give us a word on word description of her day so far. Usually Iggy wouldn't have put his hand over her mouth by now but instead he was listening to her every word. Hmm…

The chair scraped out silently next to me as a presence took the seat. I knew it was Fang so I dint turn around instead I tuned out and studied the cafeteria, noting escape exits, faces, stuff like that.

That's when I saw them again. The boy and girl from the supermarket as well as 4 other people that looked amazingly gorgeous and pale like them. I froze and studied them closely all had the same coloured eyes, all ignoring people lie us…well besides the golden eye thing.

'Max what is it?' Fang asked I could feel his breath on my neck. As he leaned closer to me.

I looked him in the eye then back at the table with the 6 suspicious kids. 'Them that red haired boy and brown haired girl there the ones from the shop,' I whispered.

I looked back at Fang and he was watching them closely studying them like I had before. I saw Nudge stop talking and look at us both confused.

'I'll tell you later,' I mouthed and she nodded whispering something to Iggy.

'Fang I get an uneasy feeling from them,' I whispered again and he turned to face me. He looked so intense my stomach did the flipping thing and I felt myself blush slightly.

'They do look a bot suss but we could be wring Max, lets just keep an eye on them. If they were bad they would have noticed us or did something to us by now.'

His breathed fanned my face causing me to go light headed and forget any normal thought so I settled with a nod and looked down at my food. Why did he affect me so much?

_Because you love him_

I resisted the urge to throw something and looked back to the golden eyed people table.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

So far there had been no sign of the girl from the supermarket but my family and I were on alert for anything out of the ordinary. My family and I were sitting at our usual table bored out of our mind and waiting for the day to be over. Then I picked up faint thoughts that drew me in as if asking to be listened.

_Why did he affect me so much? _A girl's voice flowed through my head.

_Because you love him _

Wait, did I just hear a girl and a man's voice in the same head… I began to look around for the source of the voice and I stopped instantly on no other then the girl from the supermarket.

'Edward, honey are you okay?' Bella asked cautiously.

'There, it's the girl from the supermarket,' I said without hesitation. My family followed my gaze to the blonde haired girl. This time she had 3 other people with her 2 boys her age, one tan and dark haired the other pale and strawberry blonde hair like Tanya. There was another girl an African American with curly black hair who seemed to be talking animatedly to the blonde boy. They girl and the tan boy seemed to be in deep conversation to low for me to pick up, but they looked curios and worried.

'I can't here them. How is that possible?' Rosalie hissed.

'I told you there not human, I don't know what they are but we will find out,' I said. 'Alice have you seen anything?'

This caused her to growl in frustration 'No there like the stupid werewolves, there futures are blocked from me and it is driving me crazy!'

We all exchanged glances and turned back to the table. This time I met the eyes of the girl who stared at me icily as if warning us to stay away.

'It might be harder said then done, they look suspicious about us, they might know something,' Bella quietly said.

'They are happy, scared, worried, annoyed, and there's also a strong sense of love coming from them,' Jasper noted. 'Yep, they defiantly know something's up.'

'Great,' Emmett said happily. 'That means we can fight.'

He flexed his muscles as if showing he was ready to fight, all of us rolled our eyes.

'No, no fights until were sure,' I said firmly. 'For now we watch and wait.'


	4. shooping spree

**AN/ Hey guys I'm loving the reviews when ever I see them I smile, I love the encouragement! Mum thinks I'm a loon cause I'm grinning at the computer, eh, of well!**

**MAX P.O.V**

'Please, Please, Please, I will do your homework for a week, please can we go!'

I have been trying to ignore Nudge and Angel for the past 10 minutes, staring at the T.V in false hope they will give up.

News, Cartoons, Crap Real Life show, Crap Movie, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap.

I tell you this live a normal life stuff gets real boring after the first week, how do these people do it?

We have been watching The Cullens and Hales at school constantly but they make no move to kidnap us or kill us which I guess is a good thing, but right now I'm wishing that they would, just so something interesting could entertain me. One the Brightside I found out there names, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella. Very…original. I get this feeling every now and then when I walk past that their watching us too; the hair on the back of my neck just proves my point.

'Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax,' Nudge whined.

'No I refuse to go shopping,' I simply said. I have recited that line so many times in the last 10 minutes it's not funny.

'Come on it will be fun,' Nudge tried to convince me. 'Clothes, shoes, bags.'

'Plus we need the outfits Max, we cant keep wearing what we have now,' Fang said. He had been watching our bickering with silent amusement, not because we were arguing but because I was silently fuming and he knew it.

'Max, pretty, please,' Angel asked innocently. When I looked at her she was giving me bambi eyes. Resist it, resist it, Dam it.

'Fine!' I yelled out of frustration. 'We will go to the stupid shops, to buy stupid clothes are you happy now?'

Cheering was my only answer.

**...**

We flew to Port Angeles, it was a short, rainy trip. It took forever to convince Total to stay at home I had to end up barging to buy him something. As I walked into the shops I couldn't help but let out a loud groan. So many people, so many stores we would have to go into, this will be a long, annoying day.

'Oh lets go into this shop first can we Max?' Angel asked, her eyes were wide with excitement.

'Yes. Nudge, you and I will go with Angel and you guys,' I thought for a moment turning to Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. What do guys do when girls go shopping? 'Umm…do whatever guys do.'

Fang gave a quick smirk and took over the role of leader with the guys 'Okay lets check out the game store.'

Gazzy shouted happily as they trailed of joining the crowd of people that reminded me of a bunch of sheep.

'Come on Max, Come on,' Nudge tugged me towards the first shop. It was pink a girly hot pink, and there were clothes everywhere, from dresses to jeans.

'Oh, look at this, it's so pretty, I'm so going to try this on, Max what about this it will look so pretty on you.'

Nudge held up a green strapped top the looked very pretty, even to me.

'Nudge I don't know…'

'Max come on this will be fun, an ultimate shopping trip. Just like what normal girls do,' Angel said cheerfully.

How can I deny them when they put it like that. I mean that was the whole point in us staying here, to be normal.

'Fine,' I sighed.

We all ended up trying on our own section of outfits. Angel tried cute little dresses, and Nudge wore some shirts and shorts. I stuck to ordinary jeans but experimented with different types of shirts besides tank tops. I ended up buying each of us one outfit each we liked with the Max Card. I wonder how much money is on this thing? It hasn't run out yet, that's a good sign but I must have nearly used it up…

_Not even close to using it up_ the voice disagreed.

_Annoying voice say what?_

_Max, this card was made for you buy me, it has a lot of money in there everything I could get from the school and some of my own personal savings_

_Well then that's nice of you, _I said unsure. _How much exactly is there?_

_Over 2 million_

_Holy crap! What! _My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 2 million…dollars.

I don't feel so bad in buying so much stuff now, I mean, Jesus, 2 million! People dream about having that much money and we have had it the whole time, raggedy run away mutants, who would have thought?

'Oh. Oh Max, lets go into here.'

Does this girl ever get tired?

'Sure, lets go.'

**1hr and a half later.**

So tired…

'Okay this is the last shop Max I swear.'

Nudge, Angel and I have been in so many shops I lost count at 30, we had literally 5 bags in each hand. And there were bags inside those bags so really it was probably double that.

'You said that 2 shops ago Nudge,' I groaned.

'I know but this time I'm serious,' she grinned.

'Fine,' I waved it off and trailed behind then to the last shop. Mental Note, never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, shop with Nudge again…ever!

Loud music bumped into the shops, and shelves upon shelves of clothes. Great this will be fun…I thought sarcastically. I split from the other two and began to look through the clothes. I might fond something nice, I tried to convince myself. I don't know how long I was looking for but after a while my super, bird like hearing (note sarcasm) picked up on a group of voices.

'Alice, I don't want to wear this!'

'Bella, I have seen it, you will be wearing it no matter how much you whine.'

I heard a huff and then a new voice speak.

'What do you think of this one me?'

'Very gorgeous Rosalie like usual,' the first voice said. I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Wait Bella, Alice, Rosalie, it was them!

I ducked behind the rack of clothes and slowly shuffled over to the dressing rooms. Sure enough, standing there looking as gorgeous as ever where the kids I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw them.

_They don't sound evil, _Angels voice flowed through my head. _There thoughts are kinda funny actually especially the pixies._

_Angel sweetie that may be so but try to keep it on a low, _I said sweetly. I heard her agree and I turned back to the dressing room. They were gone.

'Dam it,' I muttered. I stood up from my hiding spot to scan the store for the girls, as I turned around I came face to face with the people I was hiding from.

'Are you following us,' the blonde haired one, Rosalie hisses at me. A glare set in stone on her face.

'No, it's called shopping, people do it you know. You're not the only people who come into this shop,' I answered calmly.

She scoffed but didn't answer. The Alice girl was staring at me curiously and Bella look suspicious and worried. Hmm…interesting.

'Why were you watching us then,' Alice said.

Dam they did see me.

'I just happened to be looking in that general direction that's all.' Smooth.

_Max they are really suspicious of us, I keep hearing snippets of there thoughts but they don't make sense. What is a Volturi?_ Angel asked confused and I couldn't blame her.

_Volturi? I don't know. Are you getting anything else?_

_No not anymore but Alice is saying the guys are coming. Who are they?_

Great there all going to be here, 6 against 3. God only knows were Fang and the others are. Adrenaline pumped though me as I began to silently panic.

_They won't attack us here Max, Nudge and I will come over and help you escape._

'So,' Alice began lightly. Probably trying to keep me here so the boys will come and capture us. Ha, I don't think so. 'What do you think of Forks so far?'

Crap, boring, unbelievably raining it drives me crazy. 'Fine,' I stuck with one word answers.

Come one Angel, speed it up.

_I'm coming, I'm coming._

As I on cue Nudge and Angel squeezed there way over to me through the racks and to my horror they held a lot of outfits to be tried on.

_When you said help me escape Angel, I didn't think you would mean torturing me by making me try on clothes._

_There not all for you there's some for Nudge and myself. Oh, and Fang and the others are on there way._

I gave her a slight nod and smiled sweetly at them.

'Max come on we have clothes to try on,' Nudge gushed grabbing my hand. 'I know you want to stick with your usual style but please consider these.'

I don't like where this heading…

Nudge pushed me into a dressing room stall and threw the clothes over the door to me.

'Try them all on and when you have it on you have to come out and show us!'

I stared in horror at the 'clothes' she picked for me. One being a blue number that came down mid thigh, it had spaghetti straps and a bow under the bust.

'Nudge,' I called out unsure.

I could hear her in the stall next to me shuffling around, trying on her own clothes. 'No Max, put it on!'

Jeez, I thought. Nudge was a Nartzi when it came to fashion.

I grudgingly after a while decided to try it on. I will admit it looked amazing and suited me well. But it felt so…weird. Where would I wear this anyway?

_Maybe on a date, _the voice put in.

I snorted mentally _Oh yeah with who?_

_Fang._

For once I was speechless. Me and Fang on a date that would never happen.

_Never say never Max._

'Max come on, I want to see the dress,' Nudge called through the door. Obviously she was done changing into her outfit and was talking to Angel and admiring her dress.

Here goes nothing…

I opened the door and slowly opened it the whole time I was looking at the ground. When I finally looked up I thought I would faint. Not only was Nudge and Angel there but so was Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. And even in the background I saw the Cullens and Hales looking at me. Everyone mirroring the same expression, Shock.

I looked at Nudge and nodded din approval at her dress. It was purple and suited her well, hers was a bit longer then mine and more modest.

'M-Max,' Fang chocked out still in a slight stat of shock.

'The one and only. So what do you think?' I asked timidly.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out so Nudge and Angel took over talking at the same time.

'You look so pretty, you have to buy it Max.'

I couldn't answer back instead I was still staring at Fang who couldn't look away from me. He gave me another look over and his gaze returned to my eyes and I saw a new emotion flicker across him.

_Fang think you look beautiful _Angel giggled.

I couldn't help but blush at that, and turned to hide my face from him.

'Okay I will get it, Nudge you can get yours to it looks great on you,' I complemented. Maybe I could turn everyone's gaze to her. She beamed at me happily and ran up and gave me a hug. When I looked back over to Fang I saw he was murmuring to Iggy about something I couldn't hear. I looked past him and noticed the Cullens and Hales were gone.

_Angel, did you find anything else out from them?_

_No, besides the fact they thought you and Nudge look beautiful, they didn't think anything else odd. They left soon after you came out._

I nodded and with one last glance at Fang I went in to get changed. I still couldn't help but think of the look he gave me. One I had never seen him give before. I wonder what it meant?


	5. fun times ahead

**IGGY P.O.V**

Nudge. I have been thinking her name constantly since coming home from the shopping trip. Fang had described to me what she looked like and Angel sent me a mental image. She looked stunning; way older then what she really was and I couldn't get her out of my head.

'_So Iggy,' Nudge said casually. 'Did you see my dress?'_

'_Yes,' I said trying to sound indifferent. _

'_What did you think?' She sounded genuinely curious. I wonder where she will where that? I hope it's not with that ahole Michael._

'_Iggy?'_

_Oh right…_

_I gulped looking for the right words to say. 'I thought you looked pretty, the dress from what Angel showed me looks very…nice,' I finished lamely._

_It agitated me that I couldn't see her reaction instead we walked in silence to the outside of the shops the whole time neither of us said anything._

I sighed, one day I will be able to tell her the truth…That I liked her…a lot.

**MAX P.O.V**

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah was all I could hear coming out of my science teachers mouth. So boring…

_Max, you really should be paying attention to this, it will help in the future._

_That's nice I will keep that in mind._

I felt so tired, I had tossed and turned all night last night, not getting a wink of sleep. All because all I could see was Fang. Fang looking at me in the dress, Fang's shocked expression when he saw me in the dress, and Fang and I talking on the way home…

_We were about 15 minutes from home and the bags in my hand were becoming heavier and heavier. _

'_Need help?'_

_Naturally I jumped at the sound of his voice and I felt a shiver run down my spine._

'_Ahh, yes actually.' I didn't usually let people help me but I was exhausted. I handed over half the bags careful not to drop them._

'_So I see you enjoyed the shopping trip today,' Fang said staring at the bags in his hands._

'_That's one word for it,' I sighed. 'Not one I would use…I swear Nudge is like Hitler when it comes to fashion, I thought if I didn't try on that dress she would personally force me into it.'_

_I looked at Fang to see him staring into nothing distractedly._

'_Fang, earth to Fang did you hear me?' I waved a hand in front of his face._

'_Yeah I heard you, did you buy that dress?'_

'_Umm…yes I did. Do you think it was too much? I mean sure I don't know where I would wear it, but it was really nice and Nudge would have killed me if I didn't-' Fang placed a finger over my lips stopping me. And I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized I was waffling. _

'_I think it was a good idea for you to buy that dress you looks very beautiful in it,' he said quietly._

_I blushed deeper._

'_Thanks,' I muttered shyly._

_Me, the fighter Maximum Ride, acting shy…_

'_It's the truth,' he shrugged moving away a bit. 'Plus you deserve it.' With that we became silent for the rest of the flight home._

Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang. Argh I just couldn't I stop thinking about him. The way he smiled, his rare chuckle, his hot body…Dang I've read about this. Well actually Nudge read it to me in one of her magazines, I think it was called 5 ways you know you love him…

Your constantly thinking about him…check

Your always sneaking glances at him whenever you can…check

You blush when he's around…not all the time. Wait actually…check

You get jealous when he talks to girls…obviously check

You're always asking their opinion on everything you do…I guess, I do, check.

Results are (cue drum roll) you are in love with him. When I did this ages ago I laughed thinking how cheesy and stupid it was but now…

I sighed, Love. Me of all people in love, and with my best friend…

Jesus Jeb was right!

_I always am, _he said. _Don't worry Max_

_Me, worry, never! _I thought sarcastically.

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

Last class, I told myself. And after that I have all afternoon to sort out my thoughts. Wait, last class, I groaned internally. I had gym…with Fang! And I can see me making a fool of myself. We were doing running today, I should be good at this I mean I've done it enough in my life. I walked slowly trying to take as much time as I could before I got there. I couldn't see Fang now, not when I'm trying to decode all my thoughts about him.

I changed into the ugliest sports uniform and walked into the gym. Fang was standing over near the edge by himself looking guarded yet casual. I made my way over to him trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

'Hey,' I said softly, stopping in front of him.

'Hi. Pumped for Gym?' I could tell he was trying to lighten the intense atmosphere around us with 'small talk.'

'Yeah.' What are with my one word answers? He will defiantly know something is up. Confirming my suspicions he lifted an eyebrow at me questioningly.

'Okay class, gather in.'

I quickly spun away and walked over to the coach. He gave us an explanation on what we would do today, well I think he did I was exactly listening.

'Now go!' Coach Clapp's loud voice cut through my thoughts.

'Huh? What?' I turned to Fang.

'Your running,' was all he said. He mirrored my distracted expression. I wonder what he's thinking about.

'Max,' the Coach called.

I quickly walked over hoping running would distract me from my thoughts.

. . . …………………………………………………………………………………..

'Max can we go flying?' Gazzy asked.

It had been an hour since school had been let out and we were dawdling home after picking up Angel and Gazzy from Primary.

'Yeah,' I said wanting to fly myself. 'I think that's a great idea.'

Without having to be told twice the Angel and Gazzy raced forward and snapped out there wings. Nudge and Iggy were next to join them, in mere seconds all four were flying in the sky. I took a side glance at Fang and began to get a running start up. It felt good to stretch my wings after them being squished up in my shirt uncomfortable all day long. I couldn't help but sigh in happiness as I did loops and rose higher into the sky.

'Max,' Nudge called.

I looked down at her to see her pointed at something on the ground. There was a big clearing of some sorts. 'Can we go down there and play?'

I grinned, I enjoyed seeing the kids playing, and I even enjoyed joining myself. 'Sure, last one there is it for what ever game we play.'

I swooped down quickly using a bit of super speed and as my feet landed on the ground I came to a running halt. Naturally I was first, Fang second, Nudge third, Angel fourth, Iggy fifth and Gazzy last. He grumbled angrily, stalking over to us.

'What are we going to play,' he asked.

I looked at everyone and as if all thinking on the same wave length we looked back at him and said 'Tag.'

With that we all scattered in numerous directions at fast speeds. Gazzy choose to chase after Angel, she was giggling as she ran the biggest smile on her face. When he got her she immediately began running after him then changing her course of direction towards Iggy. I stood there watching them at a safe distance a smile on my face, I was even chuckling when Angel tackled Iggy, tagging him and running off again.

I wish things could stay like this, it's so perfect.

_And you can Max _the Voice said. _You all deserve happiness and this is the place to find it, in more ways then one._

_I swear you speak in riddles_, I sighed.

I notice something move in the corner of my eye and I saw Fang stalking towards me with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. I looked at the others to here them yelling at me to run, and without another moments hesitation I ran. Fang was hot on my heels, never slowing down. I was fast but Fang was just that little bit faster then me, I'm glad I got a head start.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

'There's a storm, a coming,' Alice said running downstairs to us. 'We can play Baseball!'

'Yes,' Emmett said pumping his fist in the air. 'What are we waiting for, let's go.'

Rosalie sighed but got up anyway. Reneesme held Bella's hand and all together we ran toward I baseball field.

'Hey Edward,' Emmett called as we ran. 'I bet I will beat you today.'

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, not bothering to look were I was going. 'Oh really want to bet on it.'

He grinned at me 'If I win I get to have a joy ride in your Volvo.'

I growled at him but I lightened as soon as an idea popped into my hand 'Fine but if I won no sex with Rosalie for a week.'

'What,' he stopped running. 'Dude, that's cruel.'

Alice began laughing ahead of us obviously seeing the future.

'What Emmett, scared…' I teased and began to run again.

'Hardly,' Emmett said. 'You're on bro.'

As we neared the field I began to hear thoughts of people becoming clearer and clearer as we neared.

_And you can Max, _a man's voice said. _You all deserve happiness and this is the place to find it, in more ways then one._

_I swear you speak in riddles _the girl sighed.

I speed up in front of my family and whispered so only they could here. 'Stop, Stop we have company.'

They stopped quickly gathering around me. 'I hear the thoughts of that girl Max and her family.'

'What,' Esme said. 'What are they doing all the way out here?'

'Let's have a look,' Alice said running to the edge of the trees before the clearing.

'Alice,' Jasper hissed. 'They could be dangerous.'

'Hardly,' her voice said in what seemed like amusement. I looked in her find and saw her looking at a group of kids running around laughing. 'Guys come and look.'

We ran over to join her and stared at the scene before us. The kids from the shops the other day were laughing and yelling as they chased each other playing what I think is called tag. Max stood at the end of the field dazed, it was her I could here in my mind. She was so out of it she didn't see the dark haired boy, Fang sneaking up on her. Finally she looked over and stared at him. The others were yelling at her to run, as if finally registering what was happening she squealed and took off.

'They are fast,' Carlisle said voicing my thoughts. _Faster then humans,_ he added in his head.

_There so adorable, _Alice thought as she watching jumping up and down. _I hope I can dress them up soon._

_Wow look at them go, there awesome, _was Emmett's thoughts. I had to roll my eyes at that.

_I'm way prettier then that Max chick, _Rosalie huffed glaring at her and looking at Emmett. I rolled my eyes again, typical Rosalie.

_What are they doing all the way out her without there family? _Esme always caring and worried for anyone younger then her who she could consider a child.

_Edward, maybe we were wrong about them, _Bella told me as I turned to look at her. _They don't look like they want anything to do with us or anyone. They like it better when there by themselves._

'Daddy,' my little girl said. 'Can we go play with them?'

She was now holding my hand looking at me hopefully. 'I don't know Reneesme, they could be dangerous.'

'They don't look it,' she said in confusing turning back to them. I followed her gaze and I saw now Fang and Max had fallen on the ground, still grinning at each other, the others were laughing.

_Aw, _Alice said. _Look at Max and Fang there so in love._

**MAX P.O.V**

Man he was fast. I looked back over at Fang laughing, I saw he was grinning like a fool at me, still right on my tail. I felt my heart speed up as he suddenly got another burst of speed and grabbed me around the waist. I screamed in surprise as he tightened his steel grip around me. I was laughing even harder as I squirmed trying to escape.

'Fang,' I yelled playfully, hitting him.

'Not a chance Max,' he chuckled, picking me up off the ground and swinging me around in a circle. He was so strong, I admired absentmindedly. Somehow during our spinning Fang stumbled and we ended up in a heap on the ground. Fang was lying on top of me pinning me to the ground with no hope of escaping. The way his body pressed against mine caused my breathing to hitch and I felt suddenly light and aching for him to kiss me. When he looked up at me I was drawn into his eyes everything around us evaporating. My breaths became deeper as he slowly leaned down. I felt my eyes begin to flutter shut with there own accord, his hot breath fanned my face.

This is it, I thought happily.

**BANG!**

**AN/ HAHA god I'm a cow. Enjoy the cliffy!**


	6. angels fall

**MAX P.O.V**

**BANG!**

The loud noise echoed through my ears as I opened my eyes in shock. I went to push Fang off of me but he was already up looking around to located where the noise had come from. I quickly stood up next to him and looked around. All the flock came over to join us, all prepared for what might be coming.

'Okay guys keep on the lookout they could be anywhere,' I said barely moving my mouth.

_Max, there coming from dirctly in front of us _Angel said. I nodded to her and took a protective stand in front of them Fang on my right looking perfectly clam and at ease.

_I should have known all this would be to good to be true, _I sighed.

_Max be prepared these Flyboys are the newest edition they can fly better and have guns, you may be good but your not bullet proof remember that, _the voice said.

'I hear them,' Iggy said. 'Sounds like there are about 30 to 40, tops. Some in the air, some on the ground.'

I looked up in th sky and sure enough a bunch of Flyboys were flying our way. 'Well guys lets show them just who there messing with.'

As the first couple of Flyboys burst through the bushes in front of us Fang was ready for them and charged straight at them with great force. I took off into the air to keep the other Flyboys from landing, Iggy and Angel joining me. 5 Flyboys attacked me at once throwing punches and circling me . I kicked one and and elbowed the one behind me in the head, hard. As the two next to me lunged I backed up and grabbed there heads smashing them together so hard it made a loud **SMACK**. I kicked the last one in the head and grabbed his wings and pulling them at unnatural angles that I know would hurt. It howled in pain and fell to the ground and joined his buddies laying emotionless of the forest floor. I took in my surrounding and saw Fang holding off another 6 on the ground Nudge and Gazzy both had 5. Iggy had 6 and Angel was making numerous ones drop out of the sky like rain droplets.

_Max behind you!_

I spun around just in time to see a fist full of claws fly past my face. I grabbed it and twisted as hard as I could but it was strong. It jerked out of my grip and lunged forward at me clawing at the air. I ducked and dodged waiting for my turn. When I saw him let down his guard a bit I lunged forward and kicked him in the gut. He faltered back a bit but came at me again. I ducked under his next punch but felt him kick me in the side of my stomach. This caused my breathing to be sucked in as I winced in pain. The Flyboy took this to his advantage and yanked me up by the hair and punched me in the face sending me backwards and falling. I quickly flapped my wings and rose higher again. I felt myself go light headed and tried to ignore it. Thats it now I'm pissed.

I felt my anger take over and I flew at super speed towards the Flyboy. I noticed he was bigger then the others. I kicked him so hard he fell down at least 12 feet. I zoomed down next to him and punched him in the face and bringing it into my knee. When I let go I kicked him again in the head. I watched him grunt in pain and he wasn't as quick and graceful as before. But even so he still come after me.

He managed to grab my arm and bring me into his fist that connected with my stomach, in the exact same place he kicked before. I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach that would have to be at least 3 broken ribs. HE charged at me again but I flew out of the way and ended up behind him. I began to yank at his wings trying to break them. He grabbed one of my hands but not before I heard him yell after a sickening snap was heard. I smiled but it uickly disappeared when he pulled me over his shoulder like a ragged doll. He twisted my arm and reached behind him. I tried to get out of his grip but it was liek steel. I punched him again in his face but this time he didn't flinch. His hand came back around and I felt my eyes widen. That bang noise from before I should have known. With one last attempt I kicked and punched trying to escape. I twisted an turned but I did nothing. The last thing I heard before becoming light headed and surcoming into darkness was a ear peircing **BANG** and then I felt myself let go and begin to fall.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

I watched one in amazment at these kids, these children fight wolf like creatures as if it was an everyday thing. They were so graceful and strong I couldn't help but stare. Even the 6 year old girl, who looked so fragile and innocent, was taking on 5 of these creatures at once and winning. My family and I watched as the battle continued, creatures falling to the ground as the kicks expertly fought there way to freedom. But what made us watch in such awe and fascination wasn't the fact that they were fighting but the fact they had wings coming from there back. They were like angels, each one of there wings unique and flawless, beautiful to look at but very strong. Like the kids themselves.

_Oh No, _Alice's voice came into my head _Look at Max!_

I turned my attention to Max who from what I see now was the leader. She was fighting a rather biggish wolf who looked better then the others and it was a one on one.

_Dam these kids have some moves, _Emmett said in awe.

_Edward Max is in great pain, she's hurt, _Jaspers voie said in alarm.

I turned to see the flying wolf had now got Max in a deathly grip as she struggled to escape he pulled out something I couldn't see. Max's eyes widenned in shock as she tried to pull away.

**BANG!**

The noise echoed through the forest causing everyone to look up at Max who had know stopped flapping and was beginnign to desend, and fast.

'MAX!!' I heard 5 paniced voices yell. I speed towards the falling girl at vampire speed and caught her before she hit the ground. My family was now in motion as if finally regeristing what was happening. The little girl in the air looked at me holding Max and frowned.

_Please don't hurt her, _I heard an angelic voice flow through my head.

_I won't I answered back we are here to help you._

The little girl nodded and retured to help fight with Jeff, well I don't really think that is his name, all there thoughts were so scattered that I couldn't make sense of them. I looked around and noticed less and less wolf things fighting and more lying on the ground. I looked down at the girl in my arms and saw blood coming out of her stomach.

'Hey let her go!' A boy came over to me glaring. I reconized him as the one, Max showed a great deal of affection to. 'I said let her go!'

'Fang!' The little girl who talked to me before flew down from the sky and landed in front of me. 'His family can help us Fang, we can trust them, right now this is what Max needs.'

'Jeff' landed next to me and began to examine Max in my arms his face turned worried and concerned as he did. 'She has 4 broken ribs, and bruising not to mention a bullet wound Fang this is our only chance,' he muttered.

Fang never stopped glaring at me but nodded.

'Carlisle,' I called. 'We need to take her to hospital she has lost alot of blood.'

'No, No hospital,' Fang said.

'But-' Carlisle began but Fang cut him off.

'If you haven't noticed we don't exactly fit in at hospitals,' he gestured to his dark wings.

'We will have to do it at our house,' I said. 'And fast.'

He nodded and immediently began to run off to prepare. 'Alice and Bella, lead them to the house, I will take Max to the house now.'

They nodded and I took off as fast as I could, hopefully we wouldn't be to late.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

I felt my eyes sting with tears as the bronzed haired boy, Edward ran off at a incredible speed with a limp, lifeless Max in his arms. I chocked back a sob as I stared were he had ran off to and quickly covered my mouth hoping no one had heard. But I saw Iggy turn towards me his face softening as he walked over and pulled me into a hug.

'Nudge she will be okay,' he soothed.

'N-No you said so yourself, she is really hurt Iggy,' I whispered burying my face in his shirt. 'She wasn't even moving she looked so, so... dead.'

'We will be able to get through this, Max is tough, she will make it though this,' it sounded like he was also reassuring himself as well as me.

I nodded but didn't answer, instead I tightened my grip around him and prayed to God for Max to be okay.

**FANG P.O.V**

Oh God, Max. We had flown to the Cullens and were now sitting in a bed room waiting for Carlisle to come in with the results. It had been an hour since everything has happened.

Max and I laughing and about to kiss at one moment and the next I see her plummeting out of the sky and lying emotionless in that Edward guys arms. I thought I would die, I thought she was dead. She can't die I need her, she is a part of me. A part that I could never live without. Angel was curled up in my arms finally falling asleep after cying, Nudge and Iggy were on the couch in the room not talking just holding eachother. Gazzy just stared out the window. Max's injuring had impacted us all just as badly as each other. I closed my eyes but all I saw was Max's face then, I saw Max falling out of the sky. It played over repeatedly in my mind never getting better.

I heard footsteps come towards the room and pause out front of the door, before they knocked I let out a quiet 'Come in.' As the door opened I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing there with a folder in his hand... here came the moment I had been dreading. The answer to the question that burned in all the Flocks mind.

Will Max live?


	7. is she okay?

**FANG P.O.V**

Carlisle looked up at us, not giving anything away to what we were about to find out. I felt my stomach clench in nervousness as I waited for what seemed like ages.

'Max was badly hurt. Iggy told you most of the serious injurys but there were some other additional cuts and brusies.' He said proffessionally. 'The bullet wound Max got was lucky enough to miss any vitual organs or nerves, and I managed to stop the bleeding before she lost alot of blood. I will need some blood donated to her for her to recover fully though.'

'So what your saying is,' Iggy said slowly. 'Is that Max will live?'

I turned back to Carlisle to see him smiling at us, showing his white teeth. 'Yes she will live, she is very lucky. If the bullet had gone at anyother angle it would have been fatal.'

I felt a big breath of air escape my lungs that I had been holding since he arrived. I closed my eyes and leant back on the bed. She will live, the words repeated in my head each time making me feel a sense of relief and happiness.

'She will live!' Gazzy yelled jumping up. He was the first of us to recover from the good news. 'Max made it!'

Angel stirred in my arms at Gazzy's loud voice. As she opened her eyes she stared around in confusion then her face lite up. 'Max will be okay, Max survived. She's okay were still a family!' She jumped up and ran over to her brother and tackled him in a hug.

Nudge was talking double time, with tears in her eyes as Iggy smiled and tried to calm her down. I sighed in relief, the Flock was back to normal. I turned to see Carlisle was still there smiling at us. 'When can we see her?'

'Well she is asleep right now, she will be out for a few days so her body can heal and recover but I don't know I haven't treated anything... like you before so I could be wrong.'

I nodded slowly. So if he says a few days she should be awake by tomorrow. 'I will donate some blood.'

'Okay well if you would like to come with me, your family can come out of this room if they want to,' he said.

I turned to them. _Angel keep listening to there minds we can never be to sure._

I saw her look at me signalling she had heard me and I got up to walk over to Carlisle. 'Um, we might need to get our stuff from our house, if we're going to stay here with Max.'

'Don't worry my daughters and sons are on it.'

I thought about Total and sniggered silently. They are in for a shock...

**EDWARD P.O.V**

'So where do they live?' Emmett asked as we ran through the trees heading to Max and her families house.

Alice sighed for the tenth time. 'All we know is it is an abandoned house in the woods, I hate not being able to see anything.'

Jasper grabbed his wife's hand in comfort obviously feeling her sorrow.

'Oh like this house,' Emmett said from somewhere near us. I ran over to him and came face to face with a huge mansion, bigger then our house. 'Dam,' Emmett said. 'These kids have taste.'

'Come on guys we need to get there stuff and get back home.'

I ran up the porch steps and expertly opened the locked door. Inside it was quiet and open, it looked so empty. We all got to work collecting clothes and accesories that the kids might need for there stay at our house. As ran down to the kitchen I saw something move under the table, and the smell of animal blood wafted into my nose... it smelt like...

'Hey look a dog,' Bella said looking under the table. 'It's so cute.'

'It looks like it has rabbies,' Rosalie said in disgust. 'Trust them to own it.'

'Aw Rose don't be mean, the dog can't help it,' Alice scowled. 'come on we have to get it, I'm sure they will won't it with them.'

'Well there is no way I am touching that flea infested thing, look how dirty it looks,' Rosalie huffed.

'Excuse me,' A voice said. It wasn't any of our voices and I went on a sudden alert. We looked around waiting for someone to come out but nothing happened.

'You guys heard that right,' I said quietly and quickly.

'I am not a flea infested thing, I am a pedigree dog and I had a bath only a couple of days ago,' the voice said again.

'There it was again,' Emmett said.

'Come out who ever you are we won't hurt you,' I called though the house.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye and spun around but it was just the dog coming out from under the table. I relaxed slightly and turned to my family to talk but was interupted.

'Who are you and why are you in my house,' the voice demanded. I turned the direction it came from and found myself staring at the little terrier looking dog.

'Holy shit, did that dog just talk,' Emmett slowly said.

'I'm prefer Total, then dog thank you very much, Now answer me,' Total growled.

Bella gasped next to me. 'Who are these people?' she asked in shock.

_First Wings, then a death battle with flying animals and now a talking dog, what next? _Bella thought.

I chuckled at her and tried to read the dogs thoughts.

_Oh no, I hope everyones okay they should have been home ages ago, and these are the people they don't like, _He sounded scared and worried but on the outside he stood determined and calmly.

'We not here to help you, where here to take you to Max and the rest of your family, they are staying at our house for a while,' I said softly hoping not to scare him anymore. 'We came to get there stuff and you have to come along to.'

Total's mind was thinking through the chances if he stayed here or if he came with us. 'Fine, I'll go.'

Alice ran over and scooped him up into her arms. 'Hold on,' she said and with that we began to run back home.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

After Fang left the with Carlisle, the room slowly calmed down fron the news. 'You were right,' I said to Iggy. 'Max was strong enough.'

He hadn't left my side since we had gotten to the Cullens home, he held me safely close to him as I cried. When we had found out Max was alive he even let me ramble on about how happy I was. God, I love him.

_OH! I knew it Nudge, You Love Iggy!! _Angel yelled in my head. I turned to see her grinning as her and Gazzy bounced on the huge bed.

_If you tell anyone Angel I won't ever take you shopping, _I paniced.

_Don't worry Nudge I won't say anything, sisters honour, _she said.

_Sisters honour,_ I repeateded and smiled.

My stomach chose now to grumble to announce how hungry I was. Iggy of course heard and smiled down at me, causing me to blush, sometimes I'm glad he is blind, otherwise this would be really embaressing. 'Hungry Nudge?'

'Yeah, I say we take a tour of the house and find the kitchen!' I said jumping up. The others joined me and we slowly and quietly walked towards the main staircase. As we reached the last step I saw a very open room and kitchen at the far end. From what I could see there was no one around. Iggy walked past me towards the kitchen as if sensing where it was. God, he is so smart.

I followed him closely and began opening cupboards, only to find most of them empty. 'Where are these people's food? Do they not eat?'

'I found flour,' Gazzy called.

'And sugar,' Angel added.

Iggy closed the fridge holding something in his hand 'Milk' was all he said.

'So flour, suger and milk... all we need is-'

'And eggs!' Gazzy said cutting me off.

'Pancakes,' Iggy said. 'I will make pancakes.'

'Oh, oh, can I help,' Angel asked already opening the flour. Some of it managing to get on her face.

'Thats sounds like fun,' I squealed. 'Family cooking wait till Max and Fang find out!'

**FANG P.O.V**

After Carlisle took blood from me I felt kinda out of it. As I stumbled back to the room I saw the hallway swaying slightly. When I opened the door to my surprise I found it empty. Where had they gone? I thought worridly.

'Fang.'

I jumped slightly and turned to find Carlisle behind me. Now I know how Max feels when I do it too her. But it is so funny, her reactions are comical and I can't help but laugh. That's the effect that girl had on me, she besides sometimes the flock, is the only one who can make me smile, a true smile too. She understood me better then anyone else and I knew I could talk to her, and she wouldn't judge or ask me millions of questions. We were so alike, both knowing each other enough to know when you wanted to talk or when to leave the other alone.

'Your family is downstairs in the kitchen I believe,' he said warmly. I nodded, keeping up my role of not talking and walked passed him. When I reached the landing I heard giggling and laughing, I smiled slightly at this knowing that the Flock would deffiantly be alright. Angel ran towards me and grabbed my hand tugging me towards the kitchen.

'Fang we are helping Iggy make pancakes,' she giggled. She was covered in what looked like flour. This should be interesting. Next Gazzy zoomed around the corner with Nudge hot on his heels. Both covered in flour like Angel.

'You will pay for dearly for putting flour in my hair Gazzy,' she yelled and chased him around the open living room. Angel kept towing me towards the kitchen and I heard a 'Thump' behind me and then a 'Nudge get off me,' and knew Nudge wasn't lying when she said he would pay.

'Hey Fang come to help with the pancakes,' Iggy called when I came into the kitchen. It was now covered in white flour and had bits of pancake mix on the table.

'Iggy what happened in here, Word War 3?' I asked.

'No, but remind me never to let the others help cook from now on,' he laughed.

'I could have told you that now,' I chuckled. 'Is there even enough mix left for pancakes?'

'Are you doubting my abilities,' Iggy said seriously. This made me laugh and shake my head.

'Of course not, have I ever doubted you...'

I heard him grumble then smile evilly at me. 'Hey Fang.'

'What?' I said suspisiously.

'Heads up!' As soon as he said that he sent a pancake flying at me so fast I had no time to react. So instead it hit me smack bang in the middle of the face. I was still in shock as it slowly peeled from my face and fell to the floor. I heard laughter errupt around me as Angel, Nudge and Gazzy joined us in the kitchen.

'Your going down blind boy,' I hissed and grabeed the pancake off the floor. His face went from amusement to horror in seconds as he held up his spatula at me.

'Don't Fang. I'm warning you. I have a spatula and I am not afraid to use it.'

'Well when you put it like that,' I pretended to sigh and give up. I saw him relax slightly and took that to my advantage and leaped at him. Smooshing the pancake into his hair so it stuck there. 'Ha, now where even!'

'Not even close!' He pulled his hand around from his back and I got a face full of flour. 'Ha, Now we're even!'

I frowned and reached for the flour, the others ran up to us trying to grabbed the flour before we did. Some how Nudge ended up with it and she took off running in the opposite direction. I was laughing so much as I ran after her, I didn't notice we were being watched.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

When we arrived home all we heard was laughter coming from the inside. We ran to the front door and when we opened it we saw something that made our mouths drop. The Flock had finally left my room and were now running around our living room with a bag of flour. The dark skinned girl Nudge was being chased by the other four. I saw Alice drop Total who took off running towards the laughing children who were now on piled on top of one another.

'TOTAL!' The youngest one yelled, running over to him. Total licked her face as she hugged him closer to her.

'You know next time you leave take me with you it was cold and lonely in that house,' he whined.

The dark boy, Fang scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'So who wants pancakes,' Jeff said standing up and dusting himself off.

The kids jumped up and ran after him towards the kitchen with Fang slowly trailing behind.

'Aww, they are adorable,' Alice said. 'I hope they will say with us for a little while, they look like so much fun!'

'I second Alice's opinion,' Emmett said grinning. HE was such a big kid sometimes.

_Edward, is that you? _I heard Carlisle ask.

'Yes Carlisle were home,' I said finally coming inside our house. Carlisle appeared in front of me smiling as well, obviously hearing the kids play. 'Esme ans Reneesme have gone shopping, they will be back soon.'

I nodded and ran upstairs to put their bags away. I saw Max lying on Alice's bed she looked so peaceful. I though back to how sad and lost her family was when they came to our house, thinking Max was dead. They really were close to one another like my family and myself. They weren't that different.

'Thanks,' I heard a sudden voice say behind me. I turned to find Fang there staring at me levelly. 'For everything.'

'It's nothing you need it,' I said reassuringly. I saw him glance at Max and I decided it was time for me to return back downstairs, leaving Fang to his own thoughts.

**FANG P.O.V**

When Edward left I slowly walked over to where Max layed and took a seat beside her on one of the chairs. She was so still, if it wasn't for her stomach rising and falling I would have thought she was dead. After the Cullens had arrived I decided to slip out and come and see her while the others were talking with them. I gently grabbed Max's hand and took it in mine. Her hand was warm and soft like I remembered, I thnk god once agin for letting her live. I couldn't imagine not being able to hold her hands again, or see the certian spark in her eye when she was mad or to see her blush when i catch her looking at me or when I she does something stupid. I just couldn't imagine living with out her.

'Max you idiot why didn't you run,' I muttered as I squeezed her hand. 'I could have lost you, we could have lost you and I wouldn't be able to cope through that, Max you are a part of me, a major part. And without you I don't think I could find a reason to live.'

I took a deep breath and stroked Max's cheek, I was such a wuss only being able to admit this to her when she was asleep but it felt good to let it out. 'Max what I am trying to say is that...I love you and I always will, and the thought of you nearly dying and me not saying that is something I would regret for the rest of my life.'

I squeezed her hand again and bowed my head forward. And the room turned quiet...

'I love you too Fang,' I heard Max whisper. When I looked up I found myself staring into her beautiful eyes. Eyes I thought I would never see open and staring back at me again... Max was awake.

**A.N/ Wow long chapter, Im proud of myself :) Oh and I'm loving the reveiws guys keep it up!**


	8. romance in the cullen house

**MAX P.O.V**

There are many things I hated, Flyboys, my life but the thing I hated more then that is being semi unconscious – where you are conscious enough to hear people speak but not enough to answer them back or move. It is beyond frustrating. I spent most of my time looking into blackness but hearing murmurs of voices all around me, but I just couldn't open my eyes.

I began to hear murmuring closer to me this time and I felt something grasp my hand tightly. I listened closely trying to break the invisible barrier that held me emotionless.

'_I could have lost you, we could have lost you and I wouldn't be able to cope through that, Max you are a part of me, a major part. And without you I don't think I could find a reason to live.'_

Fang, my heart swelled. He was here with me, holding my hand, if only I could just wake up!

_'Max what I am trying to say is that...I love you and I always will, and the thought of you nearly dying and me not saying that is something I would regret for the rest of my life.' _

Wake up, I commanded myself, WAKE UP!! I felt him squeeze my hand and I forced myself to open my eyes. Come on Max, I said, you can do it.

As if a spell was broking my eyes slowly opened. I blinked at the bright light but forced my eyes to open again. I turned my head and sure enough Fang was sitting next to me looking at the ground. His hair fell over his face masking what ever emotion his eyes held from me. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I swallowed and tried again…

_'I love you too Fang,'_ was all I managed before my throat burned.

Fang's head shot up fast and I was staring into his dark eyes. They held so much emotion, more emotion then I thought Fang was possible of holding. And it was mostly Love!

'Max, you were supposed to be asleep.'

I smiled slightly at his shock expression that disappeared as soon as it came. 'I'm full of surprises you should know that by now.'

I broke the gaze I held with his eyes and gave him a quick once over to make sure he was okay…that and maybe to check him out…

I frowned 'Why are you covered in flour?'

He blushed slightly but smiled. 'The kids decided they wanted to make pancakes…together.'

I grinned, that should have been interesting. I wish I was there but no I had to be shot. 'So…you love me aye.'

He blushed a bit darker but still not as bad as me. This was fun usually it was Fang making me blush but now the tables had turned.

'Yes, Max, I do. Do you have any idea how much you scare me, this stunt was worse then the one on the beach and more fatal. Dam it Max why do you insist on putting your life in peril.'

I was speechless; I had never heard Fang sound so…worried. 'I'm sorry.'

He sighed 'I know you can't help it. God, I worry about you when I thought you had died there were so many things I thought I might not ever be able to tell you and regret it for the rest of my life.'

I stared at him curiously but his eyes didn't give anything away. 'Like what?' I asked my voice a whisper.

He leaned in closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. 'This,' was all he said before he closed the distance and his lips were on mine.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

I love it here! The Cullens are awesome especially Alice, she was so into shopping and hyper…like me. After Fang disappeared and went god knows where, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and I talked with the Cullens. At first I thought it would be awkward but they were really easy to strike conversation with. When Esme and Reneesme came home, Angel immediately began playing with Reneesme, it was like they were old friends. We did have some pancakes to eat but most were of the batter was on the ground.

I stood up after cleaning my plate for the second time and went to the kitchen; I looked out the window and saw that it was a clear night and a full moon.

'So beautiful,' I mumbled to myself.

'Yeah bet the werewolves think so as well,' Iggy said from next to me. I felt butterflies being to fly around in my stomach as his arm touched mine.

'Ha ha, funny we all no werewolves are just myths,' I scoffed.

'This coming from a person who is only 98 human.'

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. His hair still had pieces of pancake in it from Fang and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'What,' he asked confused.

'Your hair, Fang got you good.' I leaned over and began to take out some chunks of batter. I had to stand on my tippee toes because he was so dam tall. 'You need to stop growing.'

He laughed lightly and when I looked I finally noticed how close our faces were. He must have realized to because we both froze in place and just looked at each other, I could feel the body heat coming from him, making me feel even more hyper aware of him.

I swallowed slowly and began lower myself from standing on my toes. Iggy felt me moving and moved his arms from my side and hugged them around my waist pulling me closer to him.

'Nudge,' he started. 'There is something I want to tell you…'

**MAX P.O.V**

Kissing Fang was like eating cookies, it was delicious and made me want more. His lips were so soft and gentle on mine I immediately melted into the kiss all common sense out the window. The only thing I was very aware of was Fang. I pulled him closer to me so he was now on the bed with me. His hand moved to my head so he could deepen the kiss and his other hand was on my back between my wings. When he began to rub little circles there I gasped and felt his tongue enter. Now. This. Was. Heaven. I explored every inch of his mouth with my tongue and felt his do the same with mine. I just couldn't get enough, from his warm body pressed against me to the feel of his mouth on mine, if it wasn't for the fact I was dying to take a breath of fresh air I would have kept going, on and on and on. I could never see myself getting sick of this.

When we pulled back we both sucked in air, and were breathing raggedly.

'Fang that was…' There were no words to describe what that was.

'I know Max,' he smiled and came closer to me again. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' with that I closed the gap between us this time and I was once again in my personal heaven.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

'What is it,' I whispered unsure.

He grabbed my hand and we headed for the back door. 'Not here, somewhere where Angel and the others won't here.'

I felt nervous yet excited; I wonder what Iggy wanted to tell me… 'Okay.'

He snapped out his huge wings and took of into the sky. For a moment I watched admiring how strong he looked but I was quickly broken out of my daze when I heard him yell my name.

'Sorry, got distracted,' I said when I had finally joined him in the air.

'Oh really, by what,' he smirked as if he knew what it was.

You, I thought. 'Umm, a…fox,' I lied. What a crap lie.

His smirked grew wider but he didn't say anything. We flew only for a little while to a cliff nearby. When I landed my foot got stuck in between to rocks and I felt myself begin to fall forward. I felt all too familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards a hard chest.

'Getting a bit clumsy Nudge,' he taunted.

'Shut up,' I mumbled blushing. He didn't let me go instead he led me to the edge of the cliff and we sat down. Once again very close to each other. 'So, what is it you wanted to say?'

He turned away as if thinking of what to say, I decided not to press him and look out at the view. I had to admit the view was gorgeous, the bright moon light lighting up the green tall trees below us.

'Nudge, for a little while I've had these…feelings about someone, and they are getting stronger each day I see them,' he began. I felt a million questions go through my head. Who is he talking about? Someone from school? Why did he bring me out here to tell me this?

'Oh,' was all I said. Probably the shortest sentence I have ever made.

'But I don't know if she feels the same way back, I am always smiling when I hear her and well, what do yo think I should do?'

I looked away with tears starting to brim in my eyes. I should have known he wouldn't like me, because I am so young.

'Umm, I think…I think you should tell her, she deserves to know.' I stood up and dusted myself off, I will not cry in front of him. 'Well if that is all I will go.'

'No, Nudge wait,' he called grabbing my wrist, and pulling me back. 'Nudge don't you want to here who that person is?'

'Why would I care who she is?' I said trying to pull away.

'Because she is you,' he whispered. I stop pulling away and froze.

'Wait what?'

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Alice was right the kids were lots of fun and interesting to talk to. At some point Monique and Jeff left out the back door for a fly and Fang had never come downstairs from Max's room. So instead it was my family and Angelica and George the youngest of the Flock. We had pulled out the Playstation and Emmett begin the child he is decided to verse the kids in car racing. And to all of our amusement he was getting his ass kicked by the little girl. She was good.

_Why thankyou, _she giggled without moving her gaze from the TV.

_Jeez, this girl's got game, _Emmett thought grudgingly.

I laughed and saw her do it too at his comment.

'Dinners ready,' Esme called. Ever since she had got home she immediately began to cook dinner. Angelica and George humped up and ran to the tables. I heard some light footsteps coming from upstairs and slowly trailing down the stairs. To my surprise Max was standing before us with Fang supporting her lightly around the waist. Both smiling like fools at each other.

'Max,' Angelica yelled running to her. 'You're awake!'

'Yes I am sweetie, you know me can't pass up a free meal,' Max smiled hugging the girl. They walked over to the table and slowly sat down I saw Carlisle walked over to Max slightly shocked.

_Impossible, she should be out of it for at least another 4 hours, _he mumbled. 'Max, you should be resting. Your body needs to heal.'

'I'm okay really, all I need is food am I am right as rain,' she reassured. But neither Carlisle nor Fang was convinced.

'Max,' Fang warned.

'I'm serious,' she said. _God why did he have to know me so well, _she sighed.

'No you're lying and as soon as you're finished eating you are resting again.'

'But Fang,' she whined. I had to laugh at that, she may be the leader but Fang was right up there next her.

_He's right Max, relax and heal, you need to be strong, _a man's voice told Max.

I saw her roll her eyes but nodded at Fang. 'Fine.'

When Esme brought out the food they almost instantly began to inhale it, I felt my mouth drop as well as my families.

'What,' George said, 'We're hungry.'

_His name isn't George, _Angelica told me. _And my name isn't Angelica, it is Angel and that's Gazzy. The other girl is Nudge, and the boy Iggy, your keep using our fake names and it was bugging me._

_Oh, thanks I will remember that. Can I tell my family?_

She nodded.

**MAX P.O.V**

'Where's Iggy and Nudge?' I asked glancing around the table.

Gazzy shrugged and Angel put some more food in her mouth looking away.

'Angel,' I said staring at her. She looked over to me and smiled innocently.

_They went out for a fly, that's all, _she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her telling her I knew there was more.

_I can't tell you I swear to secrecy, I'm sorry._

I sighed. That sounded promising.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

He kissed me. Iggy kissed me. Oh My God! Oh my God! Oh My God! He held me in his arms and we watched the stars neither speaking. I sighed happily and rested my head onto his shoulder. I finally felt normal, actually normal.

'Come on Nudge we should get back,' Iggy murmured to me.

I reluctantly got up with the help of Iggy. God he was such a kind hot nice guy and he was all mine! I must be the luckiest girl alive!

He kept holding my hand as we flew back to the Cullens house. As soon as we landed we let our hands drop and tried to act like nothing happened.

_Max is ready to interrogate you so be prepared, _Angel warned.

Greaaaat, that sounds promising…

As soon as I entered the house I saw Max staring at me suspiciously, I smiled and sat down in front of a plate of food. Iggy sat next to me.

'Max, I'm so happy to see you awake. When did you get up?' I asked trying to divert any subject of conversation from me.

'Umm, a little while ago, by the way I hope you know we will talk later, you can count on it,' she said sweetly.

I groaned internally.

_Told ya so, _Angel sung. _You wont be able to get out of this one._


	9. talking

MAX P

**MAX P.O.V**

After dinner I tried to get out of going to bed but Fang held his ground practically forcing me into it. 'I'm fine,' I protested.

'Better safe then sorry,' was all he replied.

I glared at him as he headed out my door but not before he gave me a kiss on the lips.

I sighed and fell back onto the pillows sleep wasn't even on my mind, there was no way I could will myself to sleep I was too keyed up. And if I got up they would hear and throw me right back into bed.

I rolled over to my side and stared out the window into the night sky, I wish I could go for a fly. Stupid psychotic robot that but me here if I see it again I swear to god it is dead!

'Max,' I heard Nudge's voice and a slight knock on the door. 'Max you awake.'

I sat up and saw her enter my room 'Hey, I didn't think you would actually come and talk.'

She shrugged and sat on the chair near my bed 'I wanted to, plus I wanted to ask about you and Fang.'

I looked at her surprised and she just grinned 'I may be younger, but I'm not stupid something has changed between you two.'

'Fine you go first then I will go.'

She nodded and took in a deep breath. 'Well were do I begin?'

'At the start,' I told her.

'Well for a while now I have been having feelings for Iggy and well, at first I thought it was nothing but they got more…strong.'

I know how that feels, I thought.

'And I didn't say anything because I thought it would be a waste of time, but I was wrong, he likes me too Max,' her face broke out in a grin. 'He told me tonight, that's why we were out.'

I nodded slowly and gave her a reassuring smile 'That's…sweet. Did anything happen?'

She blushed slightly and nodded 'He kissed me,' she whispered.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise 'What?'

''Max please don't be angry or anything, it happened so fast, I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad, I know you think I'm too young and he's too old but I have known him all my life and it felt right, I mean it is only 3 years there has been worse gaps right like 8 years, and what would you prefer me going out with someone we know would betray me or someone who will take a long time to get to know I-.'

Before she could continue I threw one of my pillows at her to make her stop. 'Nudge,' I commanded trying not to laugh. 'Why would I be mad, I'm just surprised that's all. And you're right I would prefer Iggy over a random guy any day. I'm happy for you.'

I saw her grin again and she jumped onto me giving me a hug 'Thank you Max!'

As she pulled back she sat next to me on the bed. 'Now what about you and Fang?'

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Max was in bed talking to Nudge, as everyone else sat downstairs. I saw Angel fidgeting in her seat waiting for something. All of a sudden she jumped up and ran upstairs.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy all looked at her go in surprise.

'Where's Angel running off to?' Gazzy asked.

Fang just shrugged as Iggy went quiet from what I could tell he was listening.

'Thank you Max,' we heard Nudge squeal upstairs.

'I wonder why Nudge is talking to Max?' Gazzy wondered out loud.

I saw Fang smirk at Iggy who just sat there silently. 'Yeah Iggy you wouldn't know anything about that would you…'

'Shut up Fang, I could ask the same thing about you and Max. I may be blind but I am not stupid.' He retorted.

'So how do you think Max will need until she recovers?' Carlisle asked. He was still bewildered at how fast she managed to heal or ready and was fascinated by them.

'Um, probably by tomorrow night, give or take,' Iggy shrugged.

'Amazing what else can you do?'

Fang looked at us suspiciously _How do we know if we can trust them…_

'You can,' I told him reassuringly. 'We are good at keeping secrets.'

The others chuckled at that and nodded.

'Well we will see what Max thinks tomorrow it's her decision not ours,' Fang said.

'Is she your leader,' Esme asked kindly.

'You could say that,' Fang agreed. 'She is the bravest and strongest girl I have met.'

_Not like that means much since I hardly have met any girls outside the flock…_

_Man, I wonder if Nudge told Max everything, God I hope Max isn't angry, _Iggy thought worriedly.

_I wonder if they have any wires I can use to make bombs…_I stared wide eyed at the boy Gazzy. Bombs, he can make bombs!

_Yep, so can Iggy they are pros. _Angel whispered in my head. _I know what you and your family are, I could tell you all tried to hide your thoughts from me but it didn't matter I knew before we came here. _

I sat completely frozen. Oh, no what are we going to do know?

_Tell us the truth because if you do we will also tell you our story. It all comes down to if you trust us enough, as we should trust you._

'They know,' I whispered softly so only my family would here. 'The little girl Angel knows.'

'What,' Rosalie hissed. 'How is that even possible.'

'She's a mind reader remember, these kids are special and I think we can trust them.'

'Are you kidding Edward, No,' Rosalie growled.

'I agree with Edward, they seem nice enough,' Bella agreed.

'I like them,' Alice grinned. 'They are so cute and I can dress them up and everything.'

'Alice, sweetie, clam down,' Jasper said putting a hand on her shoulder.

'But, But Carlisle,' Rosalie exclaimed. 'Tell them we can't, it isn't safe for our family!'

'Rosalie I think Edward is right, they are just kids and they need some place to stay,' he said slowly.

Rosalie growled angrily and ran out of the house. Emmett sighed and ran after her.

_I agree with you Eddie, those kids will be fun to have around. _I growled slightly at Emmett calling me Eddie.

'So it is settled,' Esme smiled. _Now I will now they will be safe._

I smiled at Esme and nodded 'We will tell them tomorrow.'

**MAX P.O.V**

'Aw that's so sweet,' Nudge sighed after I finished telling her about what happened between Fang and me.

'Yay,' I heard someone yell as the door opened to reveal Angel. 'You and Fang it's about time!'

She ran up to us and jumped on the bed causing it to bounce slightly. She stood up an began jumping 'Yay, you and Fang, Nudge and Iggy, it's so cute!'

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her into me for a hug. 'You know it's not polite to eardrop Angel.'

She giggled 'I can't help it.'

Nudge scooted closer and laid down beside me 'I never thought I could be this happy.'

I looked down at her and smiled 'Neither could I.'

'Can we stay here forever Max, I like the Cullens there really nice and they seem alike to us,' she whispered closing her eyes.

'Max, tomorrow they want to talk to us about something, a secret they have agreed to tell us. Do you think we can tell them ours I think we can trust them,' Angel said hugging me.

I could tell they were both exhausted because they were slowly closing there eyes and there breathing was slowing. 'I-I don't know sweetie, we will see.'

Angel nodded and yawned. I began to stroke her hair softly and she relaxed almost instantly.

I don't know how long I sat there for but eventually Iggy and Fang walked in carrying and asleep Gazzy in his arms. I smiled and placed Angel in bed, and Fang but Gazzy next to her.

I looked at them and felt my heart swell. 'They look so peaceful.'

Fang came up and hugged me resting his chin on my head, 'That they are.'

Iggy pulled a chair up beside Nudge and held her hand; he was smiling down at her.

'I'm glad it is you with Nudge, Iggy she is very happy.'

'I'm glad it's me with her to,' he said. 'At least I know I won't have to leave her.'

I nodded and Fang pulled me over to the lounge on the other side of the room. I threw a pillow and Iggy instantly caught it 'Thanks,' he said and began to get comfortable.

Fang pulled me down onto the couch with him and I sighed in contentment 'Sleep Max.'

As I he took control over my body I instantly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	10. agreement

**MAX P.O.V**

I rolled over and snuggled further into the warmth that was next to me. I could feel sleep slowly begin to ease away from me but I didn't want to get up. I've always liked to sleep in, I have never done it much, but there is a first time for everything.

'MAX!' Someone screamed next to me. 'Fang, get up, get up.'

'Go away,' I mumbled. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I breathed in and got an overwhelming smell of soap and a certain male scent that reminded me of…

'Fang, Max, come on breakfast!'

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight was making the room unusually bright, as I squinted to focus on my surroundings.

Angel jumped onto me and smiled 'Morning!'

She's too energetic, I thought.

_No, you're just old, _she said.

'I resent that,' I said out loud and began to sit up only to be pulled back down. 'Fang,' I whined. 'We have to get up.'

'No, we don't,' he mumbled still half asleep.

'If we want to eat, yes we do.' I struggled a bit more but I couldn't get out of his strong grip. I sighed and lied back down.

'Well, see you down stairs,' Angel said running out of the room.

'How are you still strong enough to hold me down,' I said out loud.

I felt him chuckle under his breath next to me 'Practice.'

I frowned and suddenly smiled when I thought of a plan. 'Your right Fang,' I cooed in his ear as I shifted to get closer to him. 'We don't have to go down I can think of other things we could do, and neither involve sleep or breakfast.'

I leant down closer to his face so our noses were practically touching. I slowly leaned down and my lips slightly grazed his as they hovered above them. I felt his grip weaken as he opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then jumped up and stood while he was still unprepared.

'Max,' I heard him say but didn't turn around because if I did I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to jump back onto the couch with him and kiss him like no tomorrow.

'I love you Fang but I love food as well, and I'm hungry,' I told him as I headed to the door. 'I promise I will make it up to you later.' This time I did turn and gave him a wink. HE was now sitting up and looking at me sulking. Before I left I heard him mumble something about women but didn't catch the rest.

By the time I was in the kitchen everyone was stuffing there faces full of bacon, eggs, sausages you name it. I felt myself practically drooling as I went to the kitchen to get a plate. Inside I saw Iggy putting his plate in the sink and decided to corner him.

'So Iggy,' I began casually. 'I just wanted to bring something up to you that I forgot to mention last night.'

He turned to me and wiped his hands on the dish cloth 'And what would that be?'

'Just something to do with you and Nudge,' I paused and grabbed a plate. 'You're a teenage boy and if you're anything like any other guy you would be very…hormonal. I just wanted to make sure you and Nudge don't do anything…illegal together. If you catch my drift.'

When I looked over to see if he had heard me, I saw he was tomato red I knew he had. This could be fun…

'Like sex,' I continued. 'Wait until she is older if you can handle it, kissing and stuff I don't mind as long as it isn't in view of the flock. Oh and-'

'Max,' he yelled. 'I get it.'

I grinned at him 'Just making sure.'

'What about Fang and you do these…rules apply to you two as well, I mean your both, what was the words you used, hormonal teenagers?'

I felt my grin shatter as it turned to a glare, which he couldn't see.

'I mean I would hate for you two too do anything illegal as well, if you catch _my_ drift,' he said wriggling his eyebrows.

I grabbed a bread role and hit him in the head 'Shut up. I was just warning you not to go too far with Nudge, and if you do I will know. And I will kick you ass.'

'Yes mother,' he said sarcastically but I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Umm, can the flock please come to the lounge room,' I heard Carlisle call. 'We need to talk.'

'That sounds reassuring.'

Iggy nodded at that and walked out. I followed soon after I got myself some food. I sat down next to Fang who gave me a silent look that told me we would have a talk later about this morning. I chuckled silently to myself at that, I must have dinted his ego. Everyone was now there sitting quietly as Carlisle got up and stood in the centre of the lounge room.

'There are some things we feel that you should know. After seeing you all fight those…creatures and to see your wings we feel as if that's only half the secret you hold and we hope you would trust us enough to tell us the rest.'

I was about to cut in then and there to tell him to get stuffed it is our business but Angel sent me a look saying to wait.

_You know what this is about don't you, _I asked her.

I saw her nod slightly but didn't answer.

'But to trust us we should show you that we trust you as well. Which is the reason for us calling you all here today, we have something to tell you, a secret you could say. My family and I have agreed it would be for the best because we wouldn't mind if you stay with us for a while longer.'

_WHAT!_

_Max just listen, _Angel encouraged. I sighed and looked at them expectantly.

'Well like you my family and I aren't normal, we are mythical creatures you could say,' he smiled. 'We are vampires.'

I snorted and everyone cracked up laughing, Fang rolled his eyes and Angel just sat there quietly.

_There not lying, _was all she said.

'Is this a joke?' Was all I said to them. 'Because it isn't funny.'

'No, not at all I am serious.'

I took in all there faces and felt my stomach drop. Oh My God, either they are complete wack jobs who are mental or they are serious. I mean, we are part bird, why wouldn't there be vampires to?

'Oh, so are you telling us this so you can eat us? Like asking for our permission?'

'No,' they all shouted causing me to jump back startled.

'We wanted to tell you this so you know we trust you and you can trust us, we couldn't eat you plus we only eat animals,' Alice reassured.

'It's true Max, I read there minds,' Angel whispered. 'They only want to help us.'

I looked over to Fang and saw he was looking at me; we stared at each other trying to tell each other what we thought. I could tell he was in the middle of disbelief and criticism but I knew he also believed they weren't lying.

'Why would you want to help us,' I asked with out looking away from Fang. 'You hardly even no us.'

'But we want to get to know you. All of you are so unique and we can help protect you,' Bella said.

I snorted 'Protect us, no one can protect us.'

'We can,' Emmett boomed. 'With our my super strength, we have nothing to worry about.'

I saw his family roll their eyes at him 'We are all strong and fast. All have our own special ability like mind reading and future seeing.'

I froze another mind reader, you have got to be joking.

'No that would be me,' Edward admitted. 'But I try not to pry.'

'I bet you do,' I muttered.

'Who is the future seer?' Nudge asked. I could tell see was excited and amazed at the news because she was practically bouncing out of the chair, if it wasn't for Iggy holding her down I'm sore she would have.

'Me,' Alice's soprano voice said lightly. 'But with you guys I can't just like the werewolves.'

'Werewolves,' I choked out.

'Awesome,' Gazzy yelled.

'We aren't close to the werewolves but were on common ground, due to my daughter,' Edward said.

I nodded soundlessly as I scanned the room and sure enough there was the gorgeous little girl sitting next to Rosalie on the other side of the room. Rosalie saw me looking and sent me a glare that I ignored.

'What about you kids, can you tell us about yourselves?'

I looked at Esme who was looking at me kindly yet curiously. I took a deep breath and glanced at the flock, may as well.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Max still looked uncertain about trusting us but something made her push past it and confined in us anyway. I could tell she felt it was difficult because she struggle for words but she managed. Fang grabbed her hand in reassurance as she began.

'Well, too be honest our story is a long one so I will tell you the short version. For all our years alive we were prisoners in this place called The School. They tested us, jammed us into cages and treated us like animals. They made us this way with the wings, they are the ones who made us freaks, and took away our lives. We lived there most of our lives until we finally managed to escape. It was hard I will admit that, but we did. We have managed to stay out ever since. For a while we even lived in a house we found but then they found us and took Angel. After we got her back we were once again on the run. Those things you saw are only the begging of the crap that happens in our life.'

She took another deep breath and the house fell silent.

_Jesus, who would have thought? _Emmett said in disbelief.

_Tortured and there so young what cruel people could do that? _Esme.

_So sad and the pain coming from them. _Jasper

_At least there still kind of human unlike us, they still have it lucky. _Rosalie.

'So yeah, we came here to take a break relax, try to have a normal life but well I guess that won't be happening because they found us.'

I saw them all sigh slightly at that and I felt myself begin to feel sorry for them. All they want is to have a life, and they can't even manage that.

'Stay with us,' Esme said before I could. 'It wouldn't at all be a burden.'

Rosalie hissed under her breath and I saw Max glare at her. Those two are so alike, I thought to myself. Stubborn, cares about their family, but Rosalie is pig headed and rude.

'I don't know,' Max said.

'Please Max,' Nudge and Angel begged. 'I like it here and the Cullens are cool too.'

I felt my family smile at this.

'Yeah not to mention they could help us fight,' Iggy pointed out.

'And there vampires! Who can say they live with vampires?' Gazzy added.

'Crazy people,' Max said and turned to Fang. 'What do you think?'

'Honestly I think we should give it a shot,' he murmured to her. 'I know you like it here Max so what's the problem?'

'Besides the fact were sitting ducks nothing, not to mention the voice hasn't said anything today so…we don't know anything.'

'Max, instead of thinking ahead think of now, what do you want to do now?'

I saw Max look out the window longingly 'Stay here,' she whispered. 'I want to stay here.'

She looked back at us 'We will stay.'

Alice cheered loudly in her head already going through wardrobes, and clothes for them. Emmett rejoiced to thinking about hitting them up for another game of Xbox. Reneesme also was happy she seemed to grow a liking to Angel over the past days both were constantly playing in the yard together.

'Well,' Esme said standing up. 'I'll make the rooms.'

'And I will help unpack your things,' Alice jumped up quickly. Nudge jumped up as well and ran over to her. 'And we can go shopping!'

She and Nudge both Hi-5'd and went upstairs.

'Great two Nartzi shoppers, what have I gotten myself into,' Max groaned leaning against Fang.

'Besides school, constant shopping sprees, girl time, sleep overs and all other normal teenage stuff you have gotten yourself a normal life,' Iggy shrugged reaching for the remote.

'For now,' I heard her add.


	11. bossy alice

**MAX P.O.V**

'A date,' I said sceptically.

'Yes Max a date, you know when to people go to the movies?' Fang replied sarcastically.

'I know what a date is Fang,' I growled. 'What I meant was a date like as in with just you and me, us together…alone?'

'No as in a whole family outing of course I mean just us together alone.'

'What this about a date?' Alice asked skipping into the room.

I groaned why do they have to have super sonic hearing? Stupid Vampires. 'It's nothing,' I tried to wave it off.

'Sounds like nothing,' she sung. 'Oh, oh if you do go on a date I want to do your hair, oh, and make up, oh and the outfit!'

'Well there won't be a date so don't get your hopes up,' I huffed.

'I wouldn't bet on it,' Alice grinned evilly.

'What's that supposed to mean,' I glared. Instead of answering she yanked me up off the couch and scooped me up into her arms.

'What time does she have to be ready?' she asked Fang, who was smiling at me.

'About 6.'

With that I was suddenly in Alice's bathroom with the door closed. I tried to get out and jiggled the handle but nothing.

'Do not even try Max,' I heard Alice call. 'I've locked you in, now have a shower!'

I frowned at the door. Of course Fang would know I would refuse unless I was forced, dam him! Maybe there is another way out…

'And don't even try to escape Max because I will know and there isn't any exits in there besides this door which, I will be guarding. So you have no choice but to listen to me.'

'Argh,' I yelled out in annoyance. 'Fine, but so you know you all suck!'

I was in the shower for half an hour. One because I knew it would peeve Alice off and two it felt so nice. By the time I got out, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around me, I was yanked out of the bathroom by two people. Nudge and Alice stood in front of me grinning like fools.

'Okay, I'm scared,' was all I said before they revealed the dress I bought from our shopping spree to me. 'No, no I am not wearing that.'

'But Fang loved you in it,' Nudge whined.

I blushed slightly remembering his reaction to me being in it. 'But, But I can't fly with that on.'

'We can work around that,' Alice assured and threw it over to me. 'Now go put it on.'

With that I was once again shoved into the bathroom and the door slammed behind me. I sighed and stared down at the fabric in my hands, what harm could it do, I reasoned with myself.

Minutes later I was once again staring at myself in the mirror at the girl who looked almost normal staring back at me. Her eyes alight with excitement and happiness. It was like looking at someone I hardly knew. And it scared me a bit.

'Max you almost done in there?' Nudge called.

'Y-Yeah I'm coming out now.'

I opened the door slowly to see now Bella, Angel had joined us in the room.

Alice appeared beside me and pulled me over to a chair in front of an enormous mirror. 'Okay now, hair and make up,' she squealed and began to run around as a blur getting things.

'I feel sorry for you, I know what this is like,' Bella said pitying me. 'I came for moral support.'

I laughed at that 'Thanks from what I have seen and dealt with so far, I will need it.'

'Yeah right here guys,' Alice said from next to me with a dangerous looking thing in her hands.

'Oh god you really are going to kill me,' I said eyeing it worriedly.

She laughed at me and began to play with my hair. 'No silly, this is called a straightener; it will straighten your hair so it won't have kinks in it.'

'Of course,' I said pretending it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I should have known that.'

'Be sarcastic all you like but by the end of this you will be worshiping the ground I walk on.'

'Yeah we will see.'

I sat there and sat there for what seemed like forever. Alice covered the mirror and insisted on me seeing the end results as a surprise. Bella laughed at this and rolled her eyes mumbling 'Same old Alice.' Nudge and Angel kept trying to ask me where they thought Fang would take me or if I was excited, oh and my personal favourite if we will kiss again before the night is over. I blushed at this and scoffed at them, trying to cover my embarrassment with attitude.

I have been sitting there for so long my ass was going numb and I began to fidget impatiently.

'You almost done?' I complained.

'5 minutes,' she muttered.

'You said that 5 minutes ago,' I cried.

'No I didn't.'

'Yes you did!'

'Perfection takes time!'

'Then I should look like a perfectionist because I have been here forever.'

'Stop being so melodramatic,' she scoffed then smiled and jumped up and down. 'I'm done!'

'Finally,' I sighed with relief.

'Okay now for the over all finish, drum roll,' she said.

Angel and Nudge began to hit the floor in sync and Bella looked up and gave me an award winning smile.

'Tada,' Alice yelled and pulled the cloth of the mirror in on swift movement.

All I could do was stare and gape like a complete idiot at what was in front of me. Alice had straightened my hair but gave it a bit of curl at the bottom, and I was actually wearing make up. My eyes were a light blue and look wider with the black out lining it.

'Woah,' I gasped never taking my eyes away. 'Alice you're…'

'Amazing, brilliant, absolutely outstanding,' she offered.

'I was gonna say awesome but they will do,' I said.

I stood up slowly from the chair and my legs felt like they would fall off. Angel and Nudge ran over to me and began saying things to me at the same time.

'Oh My God, Max you look so pretty, Fang will love you in that, you look so much older and elegant, oh My God!'

'Okay Max, it is now 6:10, your public awaits,' Bella said.

'Wait I have to go now,' I asked a bit nervously. The butterflies were back double time and I felt giddy and light headed.

'You're already 10 minutes late.'

The all went behind me when I didn't make the effort to move an began to push me towards the door.

'Shouldn't we make sure I don't need a touch up,' I tried to ask.

'No,' they all replied.

'Well shouldn't we make sure he is ready?'

'He is,' Alice and Angel said.

'But-'

'No, Max,' they all cut me off.

We were at the top of the stairs and I could see the low dim of the downstairs light at the bottom. I can do this, I chanted in my head.

'Go on Max,' Bella encouraged. 'It will be fine.'

I nodded and took a deep breath. I can do this. I put on strapped high heeled foot on the first step and let out some air. I can do this. I descended down slowly trying not to fall. Due to the fact I have never worn high heels before I was gripping the banister like a life line. When I finally reached the bottom I saw it was empty. Where is everyone? I looked around and walked into the living room.

'Max?' I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Fang leaning against the wall looking amazingly handsome. He was naturally all dressed in black but more formal then his usually style. He wore dark jeans and a collared button up shirt. He literally took my breath away.

'H-Hi,' I stuttered out and blushed. I never stuttered.

'You look amazing Max,' he said softly coming over to me. 'So beautiful.'

I blushed a bit harder and looked down 'You look rather amazing yourself.'

He chuckled at my embarrassment and wrapped me into a hug. I immediately melted into the hug and returned the gesture. I felt a smile form on my lips as we pulled away.

'Where is everyone?' I asked.

'I think they wanted to give us some space,' he whispered and played with my hair that fell over my shoulders.

'Oh.'

'Are you ready,' he smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I leaned into his side and nodded 'As ready as I will ever be.'

'Good because you have a lot to look forward to,' he said.

'I will hold you to that.'


	12. dates

**MAX P.O.V**

I don't know what I hate more right now, Alice for making me wearing this stupid dress, or me for being stupid enough to FLY in this stupid dress. I was holding onto Fangs hand as we flew through the night sky to town. For once it didn't look that rainy maybe luck is on my side tonight.

'So where are we going?' I asked for the thousandth time.

Fang sighed 'Like I told you 5 minutes ago Max it is a surprise.'

I pouted and looked below us 'Are we nearly there?'

'Yes,' he said looking around.

I sighed with relief. I could see lights coming into view and felt myself become all giddy. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was excited, my date with Sam all that while ago didn't go as well as planned. Not to mention he wasn't really that interesting, I wonder what a date with Fang would be like. I wonder if we will kiss again…

'Max, Max are you listening to me?' I heard his voice cut through my thoughts.

'Ahh, yes, you were saying?'

'We have to land down there,' he pointed to a dark place behind a building I didn't recognize.

I tried to land as graceful as I could in high heels but it wasn't as graceful as I could have hoped. I hit the ground and the heels sunk into the damp ground causing me to lose balance and wave my arms around in the air like a retarded bird.

'Ahh!' I squealed.

When I was about to land flat on my ass Fangs arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, I felt his chest vibrate under me as me laughed.

'Do not even think about making any kind of comment,' I hissed trying to squirm out of his grip with what ever dignity I had left.

'Max, stop struggling I wont let you go,' he whispered into my ear as we began to walk me towards light.

I gave up and let him navigate to where ever we were going. We ended up outside a fancy looking restaurant and I snorted. 'Okay I know for a fact you wouldn't have done this.'

He shrugged and pulled me towards the glass doors. A stuck up looking girl stared at us suspiciously as we entered.

'Name?'

I looked at Fang not knowing what to say he seemed at ease and murmured the answer. I couldn't quite pick up what is was because I was to busy gawking at our surroundings. This place was beyond over the top, there was over the top then there was this.

'You have got to be kidding me,' I whispered as we began following the snobby chick. 'Fang how the hell did you get us into his place.'

He smiled and shrugged 'Alice.'

Of course, I thought. Who else.

We were seated near a huge window over looking a courtyard. It was breath taking to say the least.

'Try not to order over the top,' Fang said. 'We will stop in at somewhere else before going home, my idea not Alice's.'

I laughed and nodded 'Good idea.'

I will admit dinner went great, no interruptions what so ever, and Fang actually talked a lot more then usual. He made jokes causing me to laugh and I felt happy, truly happy. Our meals came and I listened to the soft music playing in the background. The food was delicious even though there was in a ridiculous small amount of it. Fang and I both scoffed at the meal but didn't say anything.

'So Max what do you think so far?' Fang asked looking over at me.

I couldn't help but feel a grin light up my face as I took a sip of my drink. 'So far I will admit I am impressed. Didn't think you had it in you.'

'Blame it all on Alice, she took everything in her own little hands,' he muttered.

'So did you do anything,' I teased.

He smiled mischievously and an emoticon flickered across his gaze. 'Well actually, after this I have a little something planned for us.'

I gave him a curious look but he ignored it 'And that would be…'

'A surprise,' he finished.

'Of course,' I groaned. 'Can't you just tell me?'

'Nope.'

I gave up there is no point in arguing when it is a hopeless cause. We finished our dinner super quick because there was hardly any and we were eventually up and ready to leave.

'How are you going to pay for this?' I asked. I had left my Max card at home…

'Alice,' he grinned pulling out a bunch of notes. 'She plans ahead.'

'So I have noticed,' I breathed out looking at the cash.

'Yes, come on lets go,' he dragged me away. He pulled me down a busy street full of people, I was ecstatic when he held my hand as we walked. It was like I died and went to heaven. 'Okay we need to fly again.'

'What,' I yelled causing some people to look our way. 'No, I don't want to fly can't we just walk?'

'Nope,' he said popping the 'p.'

'But, But,' I tried to reason.

As soon as we were out of view Fang scooped me up into his arms and took off into the air.

'Fang,' I gasped at his sudden act. 'When I said I didn't want to fly I didn't mean this!'

'Well since you didn't want to fly, and to get to where we're going we need to fly I saw this as the only answer.'

I hugged myself closer to him as I looked down 'Of course it was.'

'Plus I love it when you're this close to me, by the well you smell beautiful,' he whispered.

I blushed and hid my face 'If you think wooing me will make me less mad at you you're wrong,' I muttered.

'We'll see.'

I had no idea where we were going but I felt so relaxed in Fangs arms I couldn't help but sigh in peace and snuggle in further.

'Don't get to comfortable we're almost there.'

'Mmhmm,' I murmured.

Sure enough he wasn't lying, 2 minutes after he said that he landed on the ground. When I looked up as he put me down I was blown away.

'Oh My God Fang it is beautiful,' I cried looking around. 'How did you find this place?'

I took a step forward into my surroundings. The grass was green; the flowers were tall and blew in the faint breeze. The trees around us were lushes and had there own selection of flowers on them. It was a meadow, a gorgeous little meadow.  
Fang blushed slightly 'I was flying past it on day and when I saw it I immediately thought of you. It was so beautiful I wanted to show you it straight away, but I wanted to make it special so I waited for the right time, and what do you know.'

I felt my heart melt all over as I tackled him into a tight hug 'That's so sweet.'

'Yeah, sure, whatever,' he mumbled.

I laughed silently at him going from macho to embarrassed in seconds. I turned to face him to see him looking away at the meadow; I pulled his face back to face me gently. When he was looking at me I lowered his face down so his lips could meet mine, in a sweet kiss.

'You're more of a romantic then I thought Fang,' I murmured against his lips.

'Shut up,' he grumbled and kissed me again. This time for longer and with more force. I instantly responded melting into the kiss, god I hope he didn't realize how much of an effect he had on me.

Then I heard it a buzzing noise. I broke the kiss with Fang and looked up in the sky.

'It can't be,' I gasped staring at a cloud heading towards us.

'Dam it,' Fang hissed, and began loosing his tie and pulling off his jacket. 'This should be interesting never fought in formal wear before.'

'Interesting wouldn't be my first choice of words,' I said taking off my high heels quickly. 'So much for a first date.'

'Hey, it will be okay, I will make it up to you. I promise,' he said stroking my cheek giving it a quick kiss.

'I believe you,' I smiled slightly. Let's do this.

As if on que the Flyboys landed and we instantly went to fighting mode. Luckily for us, there was only 20 of them. Child's play really. I must say I'm glad I took off those shoes otherwise this would be really difficult. I ducked and punched the nearest Flyboy in the head, only 3 to go. Kick, punch, elbow, duck, sure enough they were all dead in less then 15 minutes.

I looked down at my dress and frowned the was a big rip down the side that showed some more of my leg and a bit of my under wear. I felt myself blush and look up and Fang who was walking over to me. He glanced down at the rip and did a double take, he look speechless.

'Ahh, umm, your dress is…'

'Ruined,' I sighed playing with the material. 'Shame I liked this dress.'

BOOM! I jumped slightly at the sound of thunder causing Fang to chuckle. Rain began to pelt down all of a sudden onto us and all I could do was stand there and fume. Fang of course thought this was hilarious and laughed heartedly.

'Well this was unexpected,' he laughed.

'You think,' I yelled.

'Well look on the Brightside your dress was already ruined,' he pointed out.

I glared at him and turned around heading to our stuff 'Cause that makes everything so much better.'

WHAM!

I felt some sort of slush run down my back into my dress. I turned to see Fang grinning his hand covered in mud. 'You did not…'

'Oh I think I did,' he challenged.

'You are so dead,' I screamed and got a pile of mud in my hand. 'I'm gonna kill you Fang!'


	13. cameras

**A.N/ Heya sorry for the late update I have been busy with work and school and I am really lazy :) but I will update more often because I finish this week!!! YAY!! Any who anyone who has seen the movie Twilight like you Americans please tell me is it good! I'm in Australia and can't see it until 10****th**** of December which sucks balls :( SOOOOO PLEASE if you love me tell me!**

**MAX P.O.V**

Fang and I didn't come home till late, both of us look liked we had just wrestled a sumo in a mud puddle. When we walked through the back door everyone turned to stare at us stunned I could only imagine what we would look like, and I didn't like what I saw.

'What the hell…' Emmett trailed off.

'OH MY GOD MAX,' Nudge yelled. 'You murdered that dress, what did you do to it.'

'I didn't do it on purpose,' I defended myself. 'Flyboys attacked us.'

'So you decided to roll in mud afterwards,' she wailed.

'Not technically,' I said.

'Then what happened,' Edward asked.

I glanced at Fang and slowly slipped into my thoughts.

_The rain pelted down harder as I repeatedly through balls of slush at Fang who kept dodging them. It didn't help that he blended in with the night; I must have looked like a beacon with my blue dress. I glanced around but it was hopeless I had no idea where he had gone._

'_Dam it Fang,' I yelled. 'Stop hiding from me you big baby.'_

'_Who you calling a baby,' A sudden voice said from behind me. I squealed, to my embarrassment like a girl and hands grabbed me from behind. The next thing I knew we were falling and I was laying in a stream of mud, with a dark Fang hovering over me._

'_You're a dead man,' I growled._

'_The brown look suits you though,' he told me innocently._

_Then he kissed me, again and again until we were startled by the sound of thunder._

I came out of the memory with a smile on my face and shrugged.

'Nothing that you guys need to know,' I said and began heading for the stairs. 'Well I'm going to have a shower.'

I jogged up the stairs and paused when I heard questions begin to be yelled left, right and centre at Fang. I chuckled already imagining him frowning in annoyance. I throw my shoes on the ground and grabbed what ever clothes that were lying on the ground. When I flicked on the light in the bathroom I yelped in shock.

'Holy Crap,' I muttered looking at my reflection. My hair was stuck together with muddy chunks and I had mud smeared all over my face. My dress was beyond ruined and I had a twig sticking out of my hair, it looked like I was some bush woman. Fang must have been laughing to himself the whole time. I narrowed my eyes and snapped the twig I pulled out of my hair, HE WILL PAY!

I plied my eyes away from myself and headed to my personal heaven the shower. I never knew how I lived with out this before. Once dressed and mud free I headed back into my room and ran smack bang into some solid. I could have sworn there wasn't a wall there…

'Max,' Alice called, yanking me to my feet. 'Bout time, come on spill, how was tonight, romantic, fun?'

'Did you kiss again,' Nudge chimed in.

'Seriously how did you get dirt and mud all over you,' Bella said.

I noticed that every girl besides Esme was in my room even Rosalie, even though she looked like she rather be anywhere else. I glanced around the room calculating my chances to escape out the window before they caught up, chances were slim.

'Maaaaax,' Alice sung.

'Gah! Fine,' I sighed in defeat. 'Stupid, nosey people.'

'So, what happened from beginning to end,' Nudge demanded.

I began to tell them about the restaurant, how he carried me flying which they all went 'awwwww' at. I told them about the meadow, the flyboys and the mud fight, by the end they were laughing.

'What a first date,' Bella exclaimed. 'So much more interesting then what Edward did, but I still loved his one, very romantic,' she sighed.

'Emmett is cute when he tries to be romantic,' Rosalie added. She had been quiet the whole time.

'Emmett romantic,' Alice scoffed.

Rosalie glared at her 'He can be.'

'Anyway, so you to official,' Nudge asked.

'Yep,' I said and grinned goofily. 'I never thought I could be this happy.'

'Me either,' Nudge sighed.

The Cullen girls looked at us 'You got it bad,' they said.

I turned to Nudge and we both grinned more.

'What's it like?' I asked them. 'Being a vampire I mean.'

Rosalie looked away frowning as the others spoke up.

'It can be hard at times with blood and all, but it can be kind of cool, with our powers and everything.'

I nodded thoughtfully 'How did you like change?'

'Edward changed Bella after Reneesme was born; I was changed when a vampire was trying to kill me and Rosalie…'

'I was changed after being raped and left for dead,' she hissed still looking away. 'You guys don't know how lucky you are.'

I snorted, this caused he to glare over at me. 'You're kidding right.'

'No, do you guys know how hard it is to be us, how lucky you are to be at least a little bit normal,' Rosalie said icily.

'Rose,' Alice said but Rosalie cut her off.

'And by keeping you here we are putting ourselves in more danger.'

'For one,' I said matching her tone. 'We are anything but lucky we were genetically changed to become mutant freaks, do you call that lucky? Second at least you got to have a human life for a little while we never will, because they will always find us, something will always come up. You have a family Rosalie that can settle in one place for at least 3 years before having to move, we move around everyday and sleep on the floor of forests, so really who is more lucky here? The only thing good in my life is my Flock, besides that I have nothing.'

The others were speechless and I took deep breaths to clam me down, Nudge put her hand on me either to reassure me or restrain me I wasn't sure at the moment.

'Awkward,' Nudge muttered.

'Umm, well now that we have that cleared up,' Bella said clearing her throat. 'Who's up for a game of truth or dare?'

I looked away from Rosalie's gaze and nodded, 'Sounds fun.'

**EDWARD P.O.V**

'Rose and Max are so alike,' I thought after hearing there fight.

Everyone turned to stare at me after my random out burst.

'You're kidding right,' Jasper scoffed. 'Rosalie feels like she is about to kill someone.'

'And how does Max feel?'

'The same,' he answered.

'See they are so alike hence why they are arguing, both care for their families safety, both stubborn, both-'

'HOT,' Emmett boomed.

I hit him over the head causing him to lose the game he was playing.

'What do you think the girls are talking about,' Iggy mused.

'I think I have a fair idea,' Fang muttered.

'Oh that's right the date,' Iggy said. 'So what happened?'

'We dressed up as lions and skipped in circles, what do you think happened,' Fang mumbled. 'We had dinner and came home.'

'Oh someone's defensive,' Emmett laughed. 'If it helps my first date with Rosalie I ended up ruining her dress with some else's drink, she wasn't too impressed.'

'It's not that it went bad, it was fun,' Fang said. 'It's just I'd rather not talk about it.'

I nodded and turned back to the game on screen.

_What could I make Max do? _Thought Alice

_Oh this is gonna be bad Alice is gonna make me do something completely out there, _Max cried.

I chuckled 'The girls are playing Truth or Dare.'

'Really,' Emmett said perking up. 'Should be interesting, I'll get the video camera.'

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course I will make her sing, _Alice said.

'Max is going to be made to sing,' I said.

Fang and Iggy looked at each other and grinned.

'Oh, I have to see this,' Iggy said getting up.

'You can't see,' Fang reminded him.

'You know what I mean.'

'I got the camera,' Emmett grinned holding it up. 'Let's get us a movie.'

**MAX P.O.V**

'Sing, out of everything you want me to sing,' I cried close to hysterics. Everyone was laughing around me even Rosalie smirked a bit at my pain. 'No, anything but that.'

Alice shook her head 'My mind is made up, now pick a song.'

She had plugged in a game on the T.V with microphones and everything, Karaoke came up in happy little letters dancing around, mocking me. If I felt anything it was defiantly not happiness.

I scrolled through the list of songs and they played snippets of the song. I found one that was pretty fun and came from a movie I had seen recently. How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Nudge and I found it in the house in the forest. Funny movie I must say. I grudgingly picked the song and took a deep breath.

The music came on and I heard Nudge squeal in excitement.

'I love this song,' she giggled.

_What you get is  
What you see  
And you can bet it's worth it, baby  
'Cause what you get is me.  
So keep it real and just say what you feel  
Don't be scared to fall in love.  
_

Nudge began to join in with me singing the chorus, I couldn't help but smile.

_Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (so what you gonna do?)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)  
So, catch me if you can  
Oh, catch me if you can.  
_

I heard the door open and felt myself being hit by a force I looked down to see Angel grinning up at me. Nudge danced over to us and picked up the other microphone turning it on. Angel grabbed my hand and we sung again.

_Now you know, just what it takes  
To make a little bit of heaven, baby.  
So hold on tight, but learn to let go.  
We'll be free to be every colour of the rainbow.  
Don't be afraid to, let it embrace you  
I'm gonna show you every little thing about love, yeah_

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (so what you gonna do)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)  
So, catch me if you can

I walked over to The Cullens who weren't singing yet, if I was singing and dancing then so were they, Nudge and Angel followed me as we got the others to sing.

_  
I know you don't wanna show how you feel  
So you try and deny that your feelings are real  
'cause you're scared to believe all you need is l-o-v-e, love  
(All you need is love)  
You can run, you can hide, but you know down inside  
It will catch up to you, when you see you will find out  
You better believe all you need is l-o-v-e love, love  
_

I smiled in victory and yanked Alice off the ground followed by Bella, when I offered my hand to Rosalie I saw her look at it cautiously but accepted it, this made me feel 10 times more happy. Soon we were all dancing around and yelling out the song together._  
Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (what you gonna do)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)_

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher

I know you want me baby  
I come on and get me baby

When the music finished I glanced around the room from were I was holding a pose with one of my hands in the ait and the other on my hip. I couldn't help but laugh at the posses we had all ended up in all over the room. I noticed Reneesme had joined us posing with Angel on the bed. Rosalie and Bella were on my left hands in the air laughing and Alice was on the floor head in her hands while Nudge held the microphone to her mouth and pointed to Alice the other. We looked at each other then scrambled out of our poses to hug each other.

'That was awesome,' Nudge yelled.

'Bravo, Bravo,' we heard people cheer from the doorway.

Still laughing we turned to see the guys standing there. I instantly stopped when I saw what Emmett was holding.

'Emmett, is that a camera,' I asked.

'Umm, no,' he said slowly backing away.

'Oh My God it is,' Rosalie screeched. 'You are so dead Emmett.'

Emmett panicked and glanced behind him. 'Jasper, go!'

He threw the camera out to Jasper who took off running down the hall. Everything began to happen at once as everyone took off in different directions.

Rosalie ran after Jasper with Alice hot on her heels. Emmett and Fang managed to escape before we could block them off.

'Dam it, I will go help them,' I said and ran to the window.

I took off flying in the direction of the shouts and finally saw Fang running ahead with the camera in his hands. I swooped down and tackled him to the ground causing the camera to bounce across the ground away from us.

'Now Fang, I think we should talk about this, I really hate it when we fight.'

I felt a gust of wind blew past us and when we both looked up we saw Rosalie sitting on Emmett with the camera in her hands. Alice came over with Jasper sulking behind her.

'Rosie,' Emmett whined as she got up and walked away blowing him a kiss.

'Don't mess with girls,' she said as she came over to me and gave me the camera 'Want to do the honours.'

I smiled gratefully and deleted the video. I looked at the guys who tried to look as innocent as possible.

'I think revenge is needed here,' I thought out loud. The girls nodded in agreement.

'Any ideas,' I looked at Alice.

'Oh I have a few,' she smirked evilly.


	14. revenge

**A.N/ Hey sorry for not updating in a while I was going to last night but my computer was being stupid. So here it is now and please review!**

**MAX P.O.V**

'Back to school,' I sighed as I stepped out of one of the Cullen's ridiculously expensive cars.

'Hey at least we don't look like that,' Nudge laughed looking back. I turned and laughed along with her. Just as we promised we got revenge on the boys, Alice and Rose decided to take all there clothes even Fang's and Iggy's (with the help of Nudge and I) only leaving them with (cue drum roll) leather. That's right, skin tight leather, sexy huh! I will admit Fang looked good but still I can't wait to see everyones faces especially the teachers.

'How you guys doing?' I called back at them, the girls and I made sure not to get to close to them, no doubt they were going to get us back.

'How does it look like were doing,' Iggy frowned. 'I may not be able to see but I bet we are getting heaps of strange stares right now.'

I looked around and sure enough they were drawing attention to themselves, some girls look lustfully at them other looked almost disgusted. The guys looked like they were about to laugh and yet they also looked jealous. 'Not as many as you will at lunch.'

The girls laughed and we walked ahead smiling from ear to ear.

'We will get you girls just beware!' Emmett shouted.

'Sure,' Rosalie yelled back. 'I'd like too see you try, we have a psychic on our side.'

With that we ran off leaving the guys to defend for themselves.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

'We need a plan,' Emmett said as the girls ran away laughing. 'They can't get away with this.'

'AHH!' Jasper growled. 'So many lustful emotions, I don't know how long I can fight them off for.'

_Dam, Edward looks so HOT!_

_Those new kids are fine, and as far as i knowaren't taken._

_Calm Down, they are teenagers your an adult stop fantasizing about them._

_Dang those guys are hot, wait a minute, am I gay!_

I groaned as the thoughts kept coming 'This is torture.'

'After all of this we still didn't even get the footage of them singing,' Iggy grunted.

'That's it,' Emmett clapped. 'I have got an idea.'

_This is going to be good!_

**MAX P.O.V**

Only 1 minute until lunch, only 1 minute until lunch, I chanted to myself. I heard the speaker crackle to life and a mans voice echo through the room.

'Could Max and Monique Ride, Alice and Bella Cullen and Rosalie Hale please come up to the office immediantly, Thankyou.'

I felt everyones eyes turn to me as I slowly stood up. I wonder why they want me at the office? Then it clicked and I narrowed my eyes, THE BOYS! I walked down the hall and bumped into Bella and Nudge who were frowning to.

'The guys,' was all they said and I nodded. As we approached the office I saw Rosalie and Alice come into veiw they were waiting outside the door for us. When they saw us they ran over.

'I am going to kill them,' was the first thing Rosalie said.

'I don't know how I didn't see this coming,' Alice said and stomped her foot.

'See what coming?' I asked a little uneasy. 'Alice what is going to happen?'

'Girls,' A voice yelled. We turned to see the Headmaster waving us into the office. 'Come in we need to talk.'

We traded quick glances then slowly walked towards him. I looked at Alice to see her sighing 'Is it bad?'

She looked up at me and thought for a moment 'Depends what you think is bad.'

'Large crowds,' I said off the top of my head.

'Then yes this is bad.'

Shit.

**FANG P.O.V**

'Could Max and Monique Ride, Alice and Bella Cullen and Rosalie Hale please come up to the office immediantly, Thankyou.'

I smirked and tap Iggy who sat next to me 'Let the games begin.'

'You do realize they will murder us for this especially Max,' Iggy pointed out.

'Yep which is why I am going to enjoy every bit of this,' I said. We had it all planned out, I looked down at the camera in my hands and smiled. 'This is going to be good.'

'Umm, excuse me,' I looked up to see a cheerleader looking girl standing next to me at my locker. 'I just wanted to give you this.' She handed me a peice of paper and blew me a kiss as she walked away. I opened it and saw a number writing on the page.

'Another number?' Iggy asked.

'Yes,' I groaned and scrunched it up. 'Dam the girls and the leather.'

'I quite like it very soft on the skin,' Iggy said.

'Your kidding right,' I said looking at him.

'Hello my fellow pranksters are you ready for this?' Emmett said a huge grin plastered to his face. He was holding a camera in his hand.

'They have just been told,' Edward said wincing. 'Rose is very loud and angry she told me to tell you Emmett you are a dead man.'

'Well actually I am,' he laughed. 'They will thank us for this.'

'Not from the emotions I'm getting from them,' Jasper said. 'They are deffiantly going to get us back for this one.'

'Well let's not dwell in the future let's focus on the now, and now we should get a good spot in the cafeteria for there little performance,' Emmett said and began to walk away.

**MAX P.O.V**

I stared at myself in the mirror and felt my anger boil up, it had been ever since we were told by the Head master that we were performing in front of everyone in celebration of the schools opening 50 years ago. They gave us some cotumes we supposedly had 'delivered' and were told that apparently we were keeping the song a surprise. I looked again at the costume and cringed it was a short plaid skirt with a white blouse and tie, it gave the naughty school girl apeal that the guys no doubt choose.

'Grr,' Alice growled as she slammed open her stall door. 'I can not believe them we have to get them back 10 times worse.'

'Cheers to that,' I murmured and took a gulp of my water.

'We don't even no what we are singing,' Nudge cried as she sat next to me, in the same outfit, luckily we could pull them off.

'We're going to have to wing it,' I sighed. 'This should be interesting.'

'No this will be bad,' Rosalie said joining us with Bella both looking stunning. 'The whole school, and some randoms visiting the school will be there. If we stuff up we will look like morons!'

'Calm down Rose,' Bella soothed.

Rosalie began to take deep breath as I turned to Alice. 'Any ideas what we are singing?'

'No they keep changing there minds,' she huffed.

'Well ladies if we want to get them back it starts now we are going to keep our heads held high and save what ever dignity we have left,' I said jumping off the counter. 'And after we blow everyone's mind's away with our talent we will take the boys out!'

'Hi-5 to that!' Nudge yelled and I slapped her a Hi-5.

'Ladies,' Alice began. 'Our daybu awaits.'

**EDWARD P.O.V**

'Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls we are gathered here today in honour of our school. Special guests are here to celebrate the 50 years our school has been standing and teaching children throughout Forks. So to help celebrate this memorable occasion we have some girls from our school who will perform a song for us,' the Headmaster announced.

Cheering and clapping errupted in the room as the doors were thrown open. Standing there in all their glory were our 5 victims and I have to admit they looked stunning in there costumes.

_Dam, Rose looks fine with a capital F! - _Emmett

_Alice looks like an angel _- Jasper

_Argh! I can't see her, from what everyone says she must look beautiful _- Iggy

_Oh My God she looks gorgous and she's going to kill me _- Fang

'Okay now it is time for the song,' Emmett said. 'Phase 2 of our master plan.'

We looked over at Jasper who was at the stereo and we nodded.

_Say when, _Jasper said.

The girls walked gracefully up to the stage, they gave the look of confidence and ease, I wonder if they knew what was happening.

_EDWARD CULLEN, you snake, you arrogant bastard, jerk, gay, asshole, you are dead, you are all dead, I will personally put your head on a stick, I swear - Rose_

_Edward I hope you no I see you and the guys future and it does not look pretty - Alice_

_Edward tell Fang to watch his back - Max_

'Fang, Max says watch you back,' I whispered to him. I saw him put his head in his hands and groan.

_Yep, deffiantly a goner - Fang_

'Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Fivealicious Babes.'

Claps and Shouts came again as the girls took there microphones.

_Fivealicious Babes, I'm going to kill Emmett, it had to be him - Rose_

_Dam they are hot!_

_I bet they look better without all those clothes._

_Eww, the guys in this school are so... animalistic and horny - Max_

I had to laugh at that she had no idea. I felt anger towards all the disturning thoughts I was hearing mostly from the guys all undressing them in there minds, I had to get Emmett to hold me down.

_Cool it bro - Emmett_

_Wow someones cranky - Jasper_

'What song did you pick?' I asked Emmett.

He turned and grinned evilly 'You'll see.' Then he gave Jasper the signal to start the song.

**MAX P.O.V**

Oh God, was all I thought as the music started up. I heard Alice laugh beside me and I looked over to her confused.

'What,' I heard Emmett yell. 'This isn't the song I choose.'

Alice laughed even harder. I grinned at her knowing she had something to do with it. The song playing sounded rather familiar, a new song I heard on the radio I think.

**ROSE-**

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

**ALICE-**

_And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me _

_  
**ALL -** _

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

After singing the first chorus I felt myself get into the song and when ! looked over so were the others. I could feel the smile of victory cross my face and knew they hadn't got us this time. Bella took over the next verse.

**BELLA-**  
_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
_

_**NUDGE-**_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change _

I smiled proudly as Nudge sung as the others danced around, we sounded good but we must be dancing like idiots, but hey whatever works right!

**ALL-**  
_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

**MAX**

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

**ALL-**

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

We walked down the stage to the audience and began hitting there hands they cheered for us as we walked past, after a while I caught the girls eyes and we headed towards the guys.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

We had stop and posed in front of the guys as everone errupted into cheers I moved over to Fang and whispered into his ear. 'Death is only the beginning for making me do that.'

'Technically I didn't, you could have not done it,' he whispered back.

I smiled evilly at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'I will still get you back just wait!'

With that I pushed off and the girls and I exited the cafeteria.

'I don't know about you girls but I say we skip school and get ourselves a plan,' Alice said.

'Wouldn't Esme and Carlisle get angry if we skip and go home,' Nudge asked.

'Who says were going home,' Rose smirked. 'We need to get some 'equipment' for our revenge.'


	15. gone

**MAX P.O.V**

'So what do we need,' I asked holding onto Angel's hand. We had dropped into the primary school and picked up Angel and Gazzy during that time Bella got Reneesme and we were heading towards the shops.

'Umm, I don't know, I'm just making this up as I go along,' Rose admitted speeding down the road.

'Hey Gasman any ideas,' Nudge asked her head leaning forward to ask him. Nudge, Gazzy, Bella and I were squished into the back. With Alice and Rosalie at the front. Angel was on my lap while Reneesme was on Bella's.

'We really should think about the driving arrangement next time,' I pointed out. 'Not that being compacted into the back seat like sardines isn't fun.'

'Oh shush you baby we're nearly there,' Rosalie said.

'My butts numb,' Nudge mumbled causing Angel and Reneesme to laugh.

'Here we are,' Alice sang jumping out of the car.

I opened the door and tumbled out with Gazzy landing on top of me.

'Ouch.'

'Come on we need to be quick before they get home we have to have everything set up,' Alice said yanking Gazzy and I up at once. With that she skipped into the shop with Nudge, Angel and Reneesme close behind.

'I can see me hating this,' I said as I began to walk.

'As can I,' Bella agreed.

'Okay, okay we need, paint spray, hair dye, super glue, water bombs…' Alice began to say as she threw things into the trolley.

'What about glitter,' Nudge asked. 'I mean we could cover Fang in it, he hates glitter.'

'Oh, make it pink glitter,' I told her.

'Get some faulty controllers for Emmett's games,' Bella suggested.

'Oh and put like Spice Girls in Edward's stereo, I can see him turning it on this afternoon,' Alice laughed.

'There not going to know what hit them,' Rose grinned evilly. 'I'm so going to rewire Emmett's Jeep, and Edward's Volvo.'

'Max can Reneesme and I go look at the toys?' Angel asked and gave me a little pout.

'Yeah mum can we,' Reneesme begged Bella.

Bella looked at me and I shrugged 'Sure we will go with you.'

'Gazzy and I are going to look at some movies,' Nudge called as they ran away.

Alice watched them leave and turned to Rose 'That leaves us to do the shopping.'

'At least it will be quicker,' Rose said and they disappeared.

'Come on Max,' Angel said tugging my hand.

The girls ran off ahead as Bella and I walked behind them, watching them carefully.

'I could get used to this whole living a normal life thing,' I said

Bella smiled and nodded 'Yeah it isn't that bad, easy to get used to.'

'Especially when you live with vampires, see even though we are living a normal life it still isn't that normal when you think about it.'

'True,' Bella laughed.

I looked up and couldn't see the girls around. 'What isle do you think they ran into?'

'The next one I think,' Bella said looking at the signs.

The next thing I heard sent my heart racing.

'MAX,' Angel screamed.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

'What about High School Musical,' I asked looking at the cover when I looked back over to Gazzy he was glaring at me.

'Please tell me you're joking.'

'No it looks good,' I defended myself.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes 'You are such a girl.'

'Yes I am,' I agreed with him. 'Why what do you have?'

'Action packed adventures for the whole family to enjoy,' he said reading off the cover.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to him 'Such as?'

HE opened his mouth to answer but instead we heard an ear piercing scream 'MAX.'

I looked at Gazzy and we both began to run.

**ALICE P.O.V**

'This shirt is pretty,' I though out loud. 'It will suit Bella well.'

I closed my eyes and saw Bella wearing the shirt to school and she looked stunning, it went well with a pair of jeans I bought her the other day. I opened my eyes and smiled. 'Looks like I'm buying them.'

'Alice we are not here to buy clothes,' Rose reminded me. 'We are here to get stuff to plan our revenge.'

'I know, I know,' I waved her off.

'What do you think will piss them off more, Barbie or My Little Pony.'

I looked at her confused 'Why?'

'Because I was thinking that we could-' she was cut off by a sudden scream that rang through my head with our sensitive hearing.

'MAX.'

I looked at Rose and we both dropped our stiff and ran.

**MAX P.O.V**

As I rounded the corner with Bella I felt myself gasp in shock, Flyboys, 5 of them attacking Angel and Reneesme. I sped up and punched the first one directly in the face. I ducked and kicked the next one as well. I felt myself get pulled back and thrown onto the ground by a Flyboy. I kicked him over then swiped Angel's flyboy feet causing it to fall. I then twisted its head and pulled it off, throwing it behind me. I heard something crash and when I looked behind me I saw a flyboy falling into the self next to it.

Something grabbed my hair and pulled me up, throwing me against the wall. I fell down and tried to get up straight away but a forced slammed into my back pushing me back down. I saw Reneesme run with two Flyboys chasing her I immediately felt what ever strength return and I jumped up chasing after them. I jumped onto the back of the closest one and threw him down I jumped up and went to take the next one but came face to face with a gun. Reneesme was trying to get free but 3 Flyboys held onto her.

'Give up Maximum,' it said robotically. I glanced behind him to see a gun being held to Reneesme's head as well. I won't be able to get her and myself out of these guys' hands when they have guns, I thought. I turned to look around but everyone was busy fighting. Humans had already run away screaming so it was just me.

'Give up,' it said again.

I heard Reneesme whimpered and I felt myself drop my fighting stance, there is no way I could get her and if I can't get her I will go with her, where that may be. I felt myself get hit by the Flyboy as 2 grabbed me and started pulling us away.

'Reneesme don't worry, I will protect you,' I promised her as we looked at each other.

I saw her nod 'I trust you.'

With that we were lead away not knowing what to expect next.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

The day was finally over as me and my brothers sped home. We found out the girls had went home early without telling us, and we were intrigued to see what they have install for us.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw that there car wasn't there yet and felt myself relax.

'We are safe, for know,' I said and got out of the car.

'Where do you think the girls went,' Iggy asked.

I looked at my brothers and nodded 'Shops,' was all we said.

When we entered the house was quiet, Esme must have been out to see Carlisle at the hospital.

'So who wants to verse me,' Emmett yelled jumping onto the couch.

'I'm game,' Iggy said joining him.

It was after this I began to hear the frantic voices of Alice and Rose.

_Shit, Shit, Shit Edward, Edward if you can here me something bad has happened, get the guys ready. _Alice

_Fuck, I can't believe this, what the hell are we going to do. _Rose

_Oh Max, where are you, god I hope she is okay and Reneesme. _Nudge

I felt myself jump at the mention of Reneesme. I heard the car sped into our driveway and ran to the door.

'What happened,' I demanded when I saw Rosalie and Alice get out of the car.

'Edward we will tell you inside get everyone in the lounge room,' Bella told me.

I ran inside and everyone was watching me.

_Edward what's happening you are worried, what's wrong? _Jasper

'Everyone, Lounge Room, NOW,' I yelled.

I heard Fang and Jasper come down stairs quickly. The girls had entered the house, Alice and Rose ran to there mates as Bella ran to me. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel looked like they were crying as they shuffled into the room.

_There so much sadness and misery here, not to mention despair. _Jasper

'What happened,' Fang asked walking up to the kids. Iggy had wrapped Nudge into a hug as Fang bent down to talk to Angel who was still crying. 'Where's Max?'

'And Reneesme,' I asked.

'We were attacked,' Angel sobbed. 'In the shops by Flyboys and they took Max and Reneesme, they came out of no where.'

I looked down at Bella who looked like she could cry if she was human.

'We were fighting and after we destroyed them all we look to see them missing, we looked everywhere but they were gone,' Alice said her voice flat. 'And worse of all I didn't see this coming at all.'

Jasper began to sooth her as she sobbed dryly.

'What are we going to do,' Bella asked quietly.

'We need to get Esme and Carlisle then we have to go get The Pack,' I said.

Everyone nodded. 'Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper, go get Carlisle and Esme from the hospital, Edward and I will go to La Push and The Flock stay here and think were they might go, anything that could help,' Bella ordered and we all began to run. I looked over at Bella as we rushed to the reserve, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it 'we will get them back Bella.'

**FANG P.O.V**

'Itex is behind this,' Iggy muttered. 'Where ever Max went with Reneesme it has to be reasonably close.'

'Why would Max go with them though?' I asked quietly. 'Couldn't she fight them off?'

'They had guns,' Angel whispered from my lap. I was stroking her hair softly to comfort her. 'I heard her thoughts as I fought; she said if she couldn't save Reneesme she was going with her, where ever that may be.'

I closed my eyes.

Oh Max, I thought. Please be okay.

_We will get her Fang, we have the Cullens now and this Pack whoever they are, _Angel said.

'I hope so Angel, I hope so,' I told her out loud.

**And it has taken a sudden turn :) Please review.**


	16. ideas

**EDWARD P.O.V**

_I can't believe this Nessie's missing _I heard Jacob say over and over in his head. Bella and I had ran to the Reserve and yelled at the to come back to the house with us. At first they didn't move but then once we mentioned Nessie missing they were up and changing into wolves. By now we were all running back to our house and I started picking up the rest of the families thoughts.

_Edward we have Carlisle and Esme with us we will be home in 1 and a half minutes _Alice said quickly.

I turned to Bella 'The others are nearly home, we should arrive at the same time.'

'What are we going to do Edward we have no idea were they would take them, god we don't even know what they are!'

_What do you mean they? _Jacob asked. _You don't know what took Nessie?_

'We aren't sure but we know people that do know what they are, one of them is with Nessie, protecting her,' I said.

'And how do we know that for sure,' Jacob growled.

'Because she is our friend,' I shot back. We were now in front of the house and with out breaking our run, Bella and I raced inside. Sure enough Alice and everyone, including Esme and Carlisle were there sittting or pacing in the living room. Behind us Jacob and the others walked in, in human form and stood ridgidly near the door, eyeing the Flock who look worried and drained as they all thought the same thing.

_They have Max, They have Max, They have Max..._

'Who has Max?' I asked walking quickly over and sitting next to them. They didn't even flinch at the sudden movement, they were all so distracted I don't even think they heard me.

'Fang the only person who knew we were here according to Max was-'

'Jeb,' Fang whispered cutting him off.

'I don't think it was Jeb I mean, Max's mum trusts him and after everything that's happened it ... it can't be him,' Nudge said trying to hold back tears.

'But who else knew?' Fang asked.

'They could have followed us for all we know the Directer could be behind all of this,' Nudge said from under Iggy's arm. 'We don't know what happened to her after we left, but we do know Max didn't kill her, she would still have control.'

'But Itex is gone,' Iggy spoke up. 'You guys destroyed it.'

'But who knows how many under ground places they could have had set up, away from harm, just in case they go under,' Fang muttered to himself.

'So basically were in deep shit, if Max is with The Directer who knows what will happen, especially with Reneesme there, if the Directer finds out what she is...' Iggy drifted off.

'What,' Bella said frantically. 'What will they do if they know what she is.'

The Flock exchanged glances.

'They will probably do what they did to us, test her, experiment with her,' Iggy said quietly.

My family and the Werewolves thoughts began to run wild with plans of action, ideas of what might happen to Nessie, some of my family thought about Max and what might happen.

'Max wouldn't let that happen,' I heard a sweet quiet voice say. We all turned to see Angel looking at us all, she had obviously heard all the thoughts as I did and decided to speak on Max's behalf. 'Max went with Nessie to protect her and that is what she will do, Max will always put herself on the line to protect her, distracting The Directer. Knowing Max she will just say Nessie is a human girl who she felt the need to protect. Your secret is safe with her, she would never break her promises.' By the end Angel's voice was cracking and she buried her head in Fang's shirt again, I heard her quiet sobs as the room fell silent.

'And how do you know this,' Jacob said darkly. 'And who are these kids anyway? And who's Max?'

'Werewolves meet the Flock, Flock these are the Werewolves, now that we are past introductions, you guys need to tell us everything you know...'

**MAX P.O.V**

I felt a sudden sense of deja vu as i sat in the back of a dark van, going down a bumpy road. Pressing up next to me was Reneesme, I heard her sharp quick breaths as she shivered next to me. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her 'Are you okay?'

I felt her nod and sniff as she looked up 'Where are they taking us?'

'To be honest I don't know,' I sighed and looked around the dark room again. 'But no matter what I will be near you okay.'

'What if they find out w-what I am?' She whispered.

'They won't.'

'H-How do you-'

'I will make sure of it.'

The van jerked to a sudden stop that sent me falling forward with Reneesme almost as quickly as we stopped the back doors slammed open to reveal someone I hated more then my father himself.

'Hello Max, surprised to see me?'

Oh hell, this just got harder...

**FANG P.O.V**

'So The Directer is a chick, who wants to destroy you, and runs this company Itex which you supposedly destroyed but don't know for sure...' the guy Jacob said slowly trying to obviously make sense of what we had just said.

'Yes,' Iggy answered back just as slowly. Jacob shot him a glare which was wasted on his blindness.

'Why didn't you just kill her?'

'Cause Max has a conscience,' I said icily.

He held up his hand in a mock surrender then turned to the Cullens 'So what are we going to do?'

'We could scout around look for clues,' Emmett said.

'There won't be any,' I said instantly. 'They would have taken them away in a van, they always do.'

'So we have nothing,' Bella cried putting her head in her hands. Edward stroked her back trying to calm her while everyone else kept trying to think of ideas that the Flock and I kept finding flaws in.

'Alice can you see anything?' Carlisle asked her.

Alice had been quiet the whole time looking distant and glazed over, she seemed like she hadn't heard Carlisle and kept staring off.

_She is having weird dreams, _Angel spoke telepathically to me.

_What do you mean?_

Angel sent me pictures that were fuzzy of a room filled with cages and Flyboys walking around, there was no sign of Max or Reneesme but the place looked like somewhere they would be taken too. Outside I saw trees and I immedianly thought of the forest, then the scene changed to a grand stair case in a large house with a woman standing near it talking to a very handsome looking man. When she turned to face me I broke out of the dream and groaned.

'The Directer,' I muttered to the others.

**MAX P.O.V**

'Because I knew you were coming I made sure we had extra cages,' the Directer grinned evilly at me her gaze then fixed on Reneesme who was leaning into me as we walked. Her hand gripping mine deathly tight. 'And who is this?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' I sneered pulling Reneesme closer to me.

'Actually I already do,' she said stiffly and carried on walking. 'I have my connections Max just like you do and they aren't always...human.'

I froze were I was and stared at her walking figure. I felt something press into my back and then electric shocks ran through me, causing me to gasp in pain.

'MOVE,' a hard voice said.

Reneesme whimpered beside me and I quickly pulled her forward with me and walked again. When we caught up I noticed the Directer was still talking about god knows what then she said something that caught my attention.

'Your probably wondering how I found you well, I must say it was hard and if I didn't have the help from my...friends I don't think we would have found you,' she began then tured to look at me. 'Have you heard of The Volturi, Max?'

I stared at her confused but felt Reneesme tighten her grip, when I looked at her I saw her eyes radiated fear. 'No who are they, some kind of band?'

The Directer scoffed at me 'No I am amazed your little Vampire friends didn't tell you, they are the rulers of the vampires the highest coven and my helpers in finding you. Seems like them and The Cullen's had a bit off a tiff and they weren't to happy about it, so I agreed to help them if they help me.'

I narrowed my eyes at her and took a step forward but strong hands instantly grabbed me yanking me back. I felt something press against my back again but nothing happened...yet.

'And what did you do to help them,' I hissed.

'Got the little girl of course,' she said and looked at Reneesme. 'It was only a bonus that I managed to get you too.'

I growle at her and she only laughed at me 'You won't escape me this time Max, this time I will kill you.'

She snapped her fingers and I was pushed forward roughly towards a room. In the room there was 2 cages both looking cramped and small, as expected we were both shoved in them and they were locked by a smirking scientist who eyed me like I was vermin. The Directer came up to my cage and looked at me levelly as I glared full force at her.

'The Volturi are comind and will be here tomrrow sometime to collect the girl, but as soon as she is gone, you will face the consequences of destroying me.'

'Can't wait,' I said sarcastically. 'I will be counting down the mintues.'

With one last look she left as well as the other scientists with her. I looked over to Rennesme who was looking more scared then ever. 'Reneesme you ned to tell me about the Volturi and what is going on.'

She looked over to me and nodded then shuffled closer to my cage 'Come closer,' she whispered.

I did as I was told and she placed her hand on my cheek, I was then immediantly in like my own movie. I saw pictures of Reneesme past, her with Bella, Edward and the other Cullens, but there was also a group of people I didn't know, tan and fit. They were with 5 other people, vampires, they were all unhumanly beautiful. I heard snippets of words and demands, and I saw the vampires or should I say The Volturi give up. Bella was strong and with everone together it made them stronger and The Volturi knew it. I snapped out of the dream and looked at Reneesme. With out the others here she is a sitting target for them, and all that fighting would be for nothing, no I wouldn't have it...

'I have to get you out of here and fast,' I said looking around.

'What, how are you going to do that?'

'Simple first we break out of these cages then I will cause a diversion and you will run at vampire speed out of here to the others, and you will warn them what has happened and what is going down.'

'What about you,' she whispered.

'I will be fine,' I said looking back at her. 'Your the one in the most danger here.'

That was kind of a lie, because we were both in shit loads of danger but I felt responsible for her and I did promise her I would protect her.

'Now do you think you can reach that steel thing there?'

**G'day everyone (theres the Australian coming out in me) hope you like it cause I am making it up as I go along LOL XD. Please Reveiw and if you can send me suggestions (Y)**


	17. escape

**FANG P.O.V**

The Cullens and the Werewolves were discussing possible places where they could raid trying to find Max and Reneesme, The Flock and I on the other hand were sitting in silence thinking as inderviduals. Something was bugging me though from Alice's 'Vision' that house were The Directer was and that staircase, they all looked familiar, and come to think of it that man that was with her wasn't just a man he looked like the Cullens, freakishly beautiful. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Edward looking at me, his eyebrows turned towards each other in a frown.

'Alice have you seen anything else,' Edward murmured to her quietly not needing to raise his voice.

'No, nothing,' she sighed in frustration. 'Only the one from before but that was hardly helpful.'

'What was it?' Jacob asked taking a seat at the table.

'It was just The Directer and some guy in a house amongst alot of trees, it looked kind of isolated.'

A house hidden by trees, that was isolated and had a grand stair case, now where have I seen one of them before...

_'Okay guys land at that house, its empty and from the looks of it isolated,' Max's voice said as she eyed the house. We flew down and landed on the ground silently. I walked next to Max as we went in to check it out. I opened the door and came face to face with a large grand staircase that spiralled upwards..._

I heard people gasp and looked up to see Angel, Bella and Edward exchaning glances.

'It's our old house,' Angel exclaimed. 'From when we first got here!'

'You've been there before,' Bella said quickly. 'You have to take us there now, we need to get Reneesme!'

'Are you crazy we can't just walk in there,' I said looking at her. 'These guys aren't just stupid humans, they are dangerous and there probably all over the house.'

'House,' Iggy said confused. 'Come on fill in the blind guy!!'

'It was a trap all along,' I growled mostly to myself. 'Bloody Jeb!'

'What was a trap!'

'We can take them, look at all of us if we work together we will win,' Emmett said rubbing his hands together preparing for the fight.

_Fang what are we going to do? _

I looked over to Angel who looked scared and worried, most likely for Max. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.

'Okay this is how it is goign to go down...' I begun.

**MAX P.O.V**

Reneesme managed to get the steel thing for me and I immediantly went to work trying to pick the god forsaken lock. Let me tell you that isn't easy when your arms can't fit through the little gaps in the cage, I may as well of had a blindfold on as well cause I couldn't see anything.

_Click._

I felt the lock pop open and I grinned, Step one complete. I quickly took the lock of and silently opened the cage, walking over to Reneesme's. It was much easier to pick hers when I could see what I was doing, it took half the time too but unfortunatly just as I had unlocked it, I heard the sound of voices heading this way.

'Shit,' I muttered turning to face the door, I quickly yanked the lock off and ran into my cage closing the door. Reneesme eyed my curiously at my sudden act, I smiled reassuringly and whispered to her. 'When I say Go, run like you have never run before.'

She nodded enthusiastically telling me she understood while I looked away from her to see the doors open to reveal 2 nerdy looking guys in white coats. This should be fun, I thought to myself. They walked over to a desk to start off with, talking to each other about some scientific crap, then they turned there attention over to us, or well more like over to me.

'Well look at this Brian, the Directer got that Bird Girl after all,' the first guy said to the guy Brian.

'Yeah for a mutant bird kid she's kinda hot,' Brian said smirking at me and walking over to my cage. 'Thinks she's over 16?'

I resisted the urge to curse my head of at him then pounce out of my cage and rip his nerd, ugly head off and trust me that took alot of self control. Brian walked right up to my cage with the other guy slightly behind him. He peered in and licked his lips.

'Do you think The Directer will let us have a little fun with it before she kills it?' He asked still watching me.

'I don't know,' the other guy said looking at me. 'We can always ask.'

'I plan on it.'

Brian was right near my face now, close enough that I could feel his disgusting breath on my face. I tried not to grimace as I looked back at him levelly,I already had a planned formed in my head and I hoped to God it would work the way I planned. My eyes flickered over to Reneesme's for seconds seeing she was ready for anything and I began to talk.

'Your one sick man you know that.'

Brian's eyes widened in surprise obviously thinking I didn't talk. I used his shock to my advantage and pushed my fingers through the cage and poked him hard in the eyes. Brian stumbled back slightly swearing in pain. I kicked my cage door open hitting Brian again in the side, causing him to fall. I jumped out and looked at the first guy who was running to the desk, I chased after him and grabbed his head, slamming it down roughly on the table then throwing him into some other cages.

'Go,' I yelled at Reneesme. 'Run and get the others.'

'But what about-'

'GO!' I yelled again this time louder.

She looked at me then moments later she was gone, I ran to the door and looked in the empty corridors, clear. I opened the door and began to run again. The halls were white and long, with random doors on each side, but what door did I want.

'I assure you Aro we do have Reneesme for you,' the directer's voice floated into the silent hallway causing me to stop in my tracks. Uh Oh, there heading this way.

'I hope so for your sake,' A musical alluring voice answered.

Deffiantly a vampire, FANTASTIC! I looked at the door behind me and tried the door handle, unlocked, I slipped in and silently closed it again, quietly backing up.

'Hey what are you-'

I spun around to see another white coat in here staring at me in alarm. I grabbed him and pushed him onto the floor covering his mouth with my hand.

'Struggle and I will kill you,' I hissed then listened outside for the voices.

'I would like to thank you again for helping me find Maximum she is a problem that needs to be fixed quickly,' The Directer said her voice louder now.

'And what exactly makes this Maximum a problem for you,' the alluring voice of -Aro- said again.

'She doesn't obey orders.'

'I would like to meet this Maximum Ride she sounds intriguing.'

I froze, Aro, a vampire, from the Volturi, wants to meet me...this can not be good.

'O-Oh if you wish,' the Directer stuttered in surprise. 'There just in here.'

I slowly got up and looked out the door window to see them round the corner, I only had seconds before they got to the room to see us gone.

'How do I get out of here?' I demanded from the Whitecoat.

'I don't-'

'HOW!'

'Keep following this hallway it will lead you to some stairs they will take you up into the main house,' he said quickly. I dropped him onto the ground and once again took of running the way the Whitecoat said. When I neared the stairs I finally heard the alarm go off and lights begin to flash then a robotic voice began to call over the speaker 'EXPERIMENTS HAVE ESCASPED' over and over again. It was so loud that when I kicked the door open at the top of the stairs I sighed in relief. I ran through some empty room and came out in a large rather familiar foyer.

'You have got to be joking,' I said to myself freezing in place. The house from when we first came to Forks, the labs were built under the house we were staying at, BLOODY JEB!

'There she is,' A voice shouted behind me from were I had just came out of. 'Get her!'

I turned to see 5 men running towards me and groaned. I looked around for something to help me fight with and my eyes landed on a gigantic bookcase next to me. I ran over to it and kicked in the first leg, then the second causing it to groan and fall forward. The men didn't have time to escape before the bookcase fell heavily on top on them, making dust fly everywhere and a loud CRASH to echo through the house.

_Run, _A voice thought to me. I backed up slowly then spun around right into something hard. I fell onto the ground and winced as my head banged the floor making me see stars.

'So this is the famous Maximum Ride,' my eyes shot open and I looked directly into blood red ones. 'I'm Aro, from The Volturi.'

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Fang's plan was simple but strategic, The Flock went off first flying toward the house with us running after them on the ground. When we were close the Flock flew down landing in front of us incredibly gracefully.

'The house is only 100 metres away, directly in front of us,' Fang whispered. Then looked at Angel and I. 'Can any of you pick anything up.'

I began to listen for people's thought and heard numerous ones talking about Experiments and Scientific codes but there was one that caught my attention the most.

_Where's the door, _I heard my baby girl's voice say hysterically. _I don't know how to get out._

I looked at Bella and she had dry tears in her eyes obviously hearing it to, I ran over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'We have to go in there, she's so scared,' Bella cried.

I turned at Fang who was watching Angel as they had a silent conversation.

'We can't just stand here,' Jacob growled staring in the direction of the house. 'Let's go.'

Emmett and Rosalie immediantly agreed with this idea but Carlisle wasn't as convinced.

_Here it is, Oh My, there's the exit_.

That's all I need to here before I took off for the house, my family called after me but I didn't stop. I emerged from the trees and came face to face with the house. Before I could run again the front door opened and a little blur of my daughter ran out straight to me.

_DAD, DAD, DAD, YOUR HERE!_

She ran straight into my arms and I picked her up in one swift movement, hugging her tightly to me. I heard my family appear next to me and gasp in relief, all there thoughts going wild in joy.

_RENEESME, _Jacob yelled in his head.

_Thank god she is safe, _Esme thought calming down abit.

Bella was now hugging Reneesme tightly murmuring soothing words to her.

_Where's Max, _A new thought entered my mind and I turned to see the Flock staring at the house.

**FANG P.O.V**

The Vampires and Werewolves crowded around Reneesme all wanting to hug her as The Flock and I stared at the house. Where's Max, I thought to myself worridly.

_Fang, _I heard Angel's sad voice in my head. _I can't pick up Max's thoughts._

I felt something hug me and saw Angel crying into me, I bent down and scooped her up in my arms.

'We have to go in,' Nudge ranted. 'We can't let Max stay in there alone with the Directer, she is going to kill her! FANG! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!'

Iggy held Nudge as she began to cry her yelling had cause everyone to look over at us.

'Iggy you and I will go in,' I said strongly giving Angel one last tight squeeze and putting her on the ground.

'Like hell I'm coming to,' Nudge argued.

Over the past couple of weeks she had grown up alot, she wasn't as afraid as before and didn't take orders like she used to. I couldn't help but smile faintly at her determination.

'Nudge-' Iggy protested.

'No Ig, I'm going in.'

'Well then let's go,' I said and ran towards to house in time to here a loud CRASH and yells of pain. I looked at Iggy and Nudge and we sped up. I didn't know if the others were going to help us and I didn't care, all I could think about is Max and how she might be in danger. We slowed down just outside the door listening closely for noise, I heard footsteps then something hitting the ground.

'Iggy can-'

I was cut of by a voice that sent shivers up my spin.

'So this is the famous Maximum Ride,' it said. 'I'm Aro, from The Volturi.'

Oh No, Max!

**RENEESME P.O.V**

After I ran out everyone hugged me close to them not allowing me to talk or to tell them to get in there and save Max.

-FANG! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!' I heard Nudge yell and turned to see them looking at the house then at eachother.

'Mum, Dad you have to help them,' I said at vampire speed trying to tell them as much as I can.

'Reneesme are you-'

'I'M FINE! You have to get Max, there after her, she caused a distraction to get me out, she's in danger, the Directer lady wants to kill her and THE VOLTURI IS IN THERE!!'

'They stared at me as if I just grew another head.

'What do you mean the Volturi is in there,' Calisle said softly but at lightning speed.

'They came for me the woman said if they helped her find Max, they could have me, so Max got me out, saving me!!' I began to feel tears come.

'Oh God,' My mum said stunned.

'We need to get Max out and fast,' Carlisle told everyone. I saw them all nod even the werewolves, I looked at Jacob who was looking kind of guilty for some reason. Before anyone could make a move towards the house after Fang, Nudge and Iggy we all heard an all to familiar voice.

'So this is the famous Maximum Ride,' Aro said from inside the house. 'I'm Aro, from The Volturi.'

I let out a little whimper and hid next to my dad, Max is in trouble, all becuase she saved me.

**MAX P.O.V**

Oh, Shit...

**DANG! Long Chapter, sorry if there is some mistakes I had to write it on the actual fanfic page instead of microsoft word but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. the fight

**MAX P.O.V**

'So this is the famous Maximum Ride,' my eyes shot open and I looked directly into blood red ones. 'I'm Aro, from The Volturi.'

'Oh hi,' I said trying to get back up without wincing in pain. This guy was more like a concrete wall then a vampire. 'I would say I know who you are but I don't.'

'I know you don't but I have heard a lot about you Maximum Ride, all rather interesting, you are very special and different,' his voice said pulling me in, making me listen.

It took me a while to find my voice 'If I had a nickel for every time some called us special or unique I would be rich.'

'The Director did also say you were very witty and stubborn,' he continued.

I shrugged my shoulders and instantly regretted it because it felt as though my left shoulder had been dislocated. Aro's eyes watched me with that predatory stare, his gaze cool and calm as he stood like a marble statue, talk about freaky. It was silent as I tried to look around for an escape, I heard an ear piercing scream come from down in the labs and stared at the door I just came from.

'A pity really, innocent people having to die because The Director couldn't deliver,' Aro sighed.

I looked at him in shock then back at the door as another yell echoed through the house 'What?'

'She promised me Reneesme and I didn't see any Reneesme, so I'm getting even.'

'Y-You're killing them,' I cried staring at him in horror. 'That's sick!'

'Well I wouldn't have to if you hadn't helped Reneesme escape,' he said calmly, the type of calm that sent shivers down your spine. 'I have a proposition for you.'

'Huh?'

'I have a deal, for you,' he repeated stepping towards me slowly. He was too close and I didn't like it. I stepped forward quickly and did a round house kick only to have my ankle caught in Aro's hand in a flash. He jerked my forward causing me to lose balance then threw me back and I slammed into the wall, my back hitting it with a sickening smash. I tried to get up but fell back down my shoulder was screwed, I didn't need Iggy there to figure that out, I could barely move it. I rolled over onto my good shoulder and saw Aro walk over towards me.

'Very, very stubborn,' Aro muttered to himself. 'You have quite an interesting history Maximum, lots of horror and pain you have witnessed at such a young age to.' He shook his head in what looked like pity as he stood beside me. He grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me back up; I couldn't help it as I let out a cry of pain. He looked at my dislocated shoulder and back at my face. 'That must hurt, here let me help you.'

I felt pain wash over me as he pushed the bone back in place, I whimpered and closed my eyes welling back tears. 'How did you know about my past?' I hissed opening my eyes, not letting him see how scared I was or how much pain I was in.

'I've seen your thoughts, every thought you had ever had I saw, when I held your ankle. All those cages and tests, the running and hiding, pain and suffering, I saw all of it. Even those happy times with that boy Fang and your precious Flock, it would be a shame to see them killed wouldn't you say.'

'Don't you dare hurt them,' I yelled trying to wriggle out of his grip. I went to punch his face but he caught my fist in his hand and crushed all my fingers swiftly as if they were only pieces of chalk. I screamed in pain and tried to pull my hand back. 'You fucking psycho what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?'

'Because you know were Reneesme is and I want her dead,' his eyes flared turning scary and blood red, daring me to butt in. 'She doesn't deserve to live she is a half breed and she has to be killed. Now the deal is you bring her to me or you will die right here, right now, and when I find your family I will kill them also.'

My breathing quickened at his threat as my body numbed. I knew he wouldn't be able to hurt the Flock if they stayed with the Cullens, The Volturi were obviously scared of them and the Werewolves, so his deal really didn't meant anything.

'So will you bring me Reneesme?' He asked thinking I would say yes because he was smiling evilly.

I smirked in a cocky way knowing I would piss him right off with my answer. 'Go to hell you cold, white freak, and your stupid Volturi too.'

His eyes turned black as his hand came to grip my need holding me high in the air. My feet dangled off the ground as the air unsuccessfully tried to get to my lungs. 'Wrong answer.'

Everything after that turned into a blur, he moved so fast I had no idea what he was doing only that what ever it was caused my body unbelievable pain. I closed my eyes and to weak to try and fight back I felt things snap and my ribs were defiantly broken, I felt myself being dropped and I fell in a heap on the floor. A sharp pain erupted in my back, more specifically my wings.

'Will you help me now?' Aro growled furiously his voice directly in my ear.

'Bite me asshole,' I croaked out almost silently.

'Aro,' I heard a new voice call. A girl's it sounded like bells but I knew better. I bet she had blood red eyes like Aro's and wouldn't need to be told twice about killing someone, she probably does it as a fun pass time.

'What,' Aro's calm deadly voice asked this time further away from me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't find the energy, darkness seemed to wash over me invitingly as I lay there emotionless, half listening to the voices. When I tried to move a finger a spasm of pain shot through me like an arrow and I knew this was it, I would die.

'We have company,' another voice that sounded like a males said.

Then I heard a voice I didn't think I would ever hear again. Fang's.

'Let her go,' he said fiercely.

'I don't know whether your brave or stupid to come here alone boy,' Aro hissed.

'I said Let. Her. Go.'

'Or what?' Aro mocked. 'You will fight me? Your girlfriend here tried and look at her she is practically on her death bed.'

I heard Fang growl 'No we'll fight you and you will die.'

Then my word faded, leaving all the voices and chaos behind.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

I heard crashes and screams coming from inside the house and I turned to my family.

'We need to get in there now,' I hissed.

_'Are you crazy, if we walk in there we are as good as dead,' Jacob thought from his wolf form._

_'He has a point Edward it's to risky,' Seth agreed._

'M-Max,' Angel cried gripping onto her brother Gazzy. 'She's in so much pain, her thoughts they are terrified.'

'Angel, Gazzy you need to get out of here,' I said turning Esme. 'Take them and Reneesme back to safety.'

'N-No Dad I want to help Max,' Reneesme protested. 'She saved me she's going to be killed. I have to help.'

'You will help her by not getting yourself captured,' I said smoothing her hair. 'Now go with your grandmother.'

Esme ran over scooping the upset Reneesme in her arms then ran and did the same to Gazzy and Angel, and then she disappeared completely. Fang, Nudge and Iggy were still at the door peering in horror evident on there faces.

_Oh My God he is torturing her, Nudge thought._

_If Max can't fight these we have no chance but we have to try, I heard Iggy._

_Max, Max, stop fighting him your not strong enough, he's killing you, Fang whispered._

'I have to help them,' I said and went to go run but Bella grabbed my hand.

'I am too,' she whispered. 'Go down and talk to those 3 about a plan I will shield you and we will try to think of something up here.'

'Make it quick,' Alice muttered.

I nodded and ran over to The 3 Flock members and began to talk rather quickly 'We will help you but we need a plan, someone needs to cause a distraction so my family and I can have a surprise attack. The werewolves aren't as eager to be involved.'

'I see why you hate them,' Fang glared behind me. We heard a cry of pain and looked in to see Aro breaking Max's hand.

'We need to hurry,' I said impatiently.

'I will cause the distraction,' Fang said staring me in the eye. 'Iggy and Nudge go with them and help in anyway. Just tell me when.'

I nodded and pulled Nudge and Iggy as I ran vampire speed back to the family. 'What have you got? Please tell me something good.'

'Emmett, Rose and Carlisle are heading to the other side of the house ready to bust in at the first opportunity, the rest of us will go through the front door. Nudge, Iggy get Max the second we begin fighting and get out with Fang, take off back to the house and Esme will protect you. You guys are in just as much danger as Max is so be careful,' Jasper explained watching them carefully.

_Edward are you and your family suicidal? Jacob yelled in my head._

'No we protect our family,' I growled at him.

_They aren't family, he continued to argue._

I stared at his wolf form icily 'Yes they are. Max is dying in there after saving Reneesme, this is the least we can do, so if you and your pack won't help then leave.'

'Guys, get into position,' Jasper commanded running towards the front door. Alice followed him as well as Bella who no doubt was shielding us. With one last glance at the pack I joined them, signalling Fang on the way to enter.

'Let her go,' I heard Fang's voice loud and clear through the wall.

'I don't know whether your brave or stupid to come here alone boy,' Aro hissed at him as I heard him walk towards Fang.

'I said Let. Her. Go,' Fang repeated in a deadly voice.

'Or what?' Aro mocked him. 'You will fight me? Your girlfriend here tried and look at her she is practically on her death bed.'

I heard Fang growl 'No we'll fight you and you will die.'

With that my family attacked. Swiftly and quietly and just like Jasper planned we caught them by surprise. Fang had already run over to Max who was bloody and unconscious on the floor. Nudge and Iggy had flown in through the window crouching next to Fang whispering quickly. I turned my attention to Aro who was fighting Bella and I quickly joined. The numbers were almost even which made the fight equal, which mean there was a chance of us loosing. Aro threw well back and into Alice who was fighting Jane, Bella's shield momentarily dropped from us and Jane took this to her advantage sending pain, bone chilling pain through out my body.

'Now young Edward, where is your daughter, Bella and your family can't protect her anymore,' Aro said pushing me against the wall, leaving a large dint. When I didn't answer he pulled back and slammed me against it again. That's when I heard it a dark animal growl from our right.

_Do I always have to save your stupid vampire ass, Jacob growled_

Aro was knocked away from me as I hit the floor. I instantly jumping up and running over to help Jacob in fighting him. I noticed all The Werewolves were here teaming up with my family as Bella stood to the side trying to concentrate her powers on us all. I grabbed Aro's arm and pulled as hard as I possibly could to be reward by hearing the sound of ripping flesh. I heard Aro cry in pain trying to get away put Jacob stood on top of him slashing at his chest with his claws, while I ripped off all his limbs. I heard someone begin to rip up the floor boards and smelt smoke pour into the room.

_Who's your daddy,_ Emmett yelled in his head the same time as he did out loud, he was obviously enjoying himself.

'You and your family are dead when others find out you've killed us,' Aro spat as I grabbed his head.

'Who says they are going to find out it was us,' I growled back and without a moments hesitation I wrenched his head of and tossed it into the fire. Jacob grabbed the body in his mouth and flung that in as well. I looked up to see my family and the pack slowly dismember The Volturi. Jane screamed in pain as Alice pulled at her head. I watched the fire as it burned the bodies and looked at the house.

'The police and fire brigade are coming,' Alice said looking away from the flames. 'We need to burn this house now.'

Emmett appeared in front of us with a grin on his face and petrol bottles in his hand 'Way ahead of you Alice.'

'Thank you,' I turned to the Pack and smiled gratefully.

_Yeah well after sending us on a complete guilt trip what did you expect_, Jacob said playfully yawning loudly.

_Man that was fun,_ Seth cheered panting as a dog obviously tired. _It was so worth it._

_Come on guys lets get out of here,_ Sam said looking at me. _We'll see you at the house_.

I nodded and turned back to help my family set the house on fire.

'Man I would hate to be the family who comes home to this,' Emmett observed as he poured petrol everywhere.

'I'd say,' Bella said lighting a match. 'Good bye Volturi you have been a very big pain in our ass.'

'Cheers to that,' Rosalie mumbled running out of the house with us following.

'Carlisle, were they serious, will vampires come after us for killing them?' Jasper asked as the house set on fire.

'Yes,' Carlisle said after a moments thought. 'But that's if anyone ever finds out.'

I grinned at that and turned in the direction of our house 'Let's go home.'

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it and you will have to wait to see if Max is ok or not, so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. oh no

**EDWARD P.O.V**

As I ran towards the house with my family I felt happier then I had in a while and my family agreed with me all thinking positive thoughts. I grabbed Bella's hand as I ran next to her and she looked at me.

'It's over,' she smiled squeezing my hand.

'Shame really,' Emmett sighed dramatically. 'Who am I going to look forward to fighting now?'

Rosalie hit him over the head making a loud crack echo through the woods. 'Idiot,' she muttered.

'But that's what you love most about me,' he said.

I heard another crack as Rosalie hit him again.

'Ow.'

_Woah, a wave of sadness and worry just hit me Edward, _Jasper said.

I looked at him and frowned as he shrugged confused. I began to ignore my families thoughts to hear the other ones near by. I didn't have to wait long because there was one that was practically screaming in my head.

_SHIT, Max isn't moving, she is barely breathing, this is bad, FUCK, I wish the Cullen's would hurry up and get here. _Fang. Those were Fang's thoughts.

I pushed myself to speed up and sent a look at my family 'The Flock. Max isn't waking up.'

My family stared at me and processed my words silently. In there head there thoughts had taken a turn from happiness to anxiety in mer seconds. When our house came into veiw we saw the werewolves were out the back waiting for us there expressions grim, they had turned back into there human form and were looking straight at us.

_Edward she's doesn't look good, _Jacob told me.

I didn't break run I just kept going until I reached the living room. The Flock were huddled around the couch their eyes full of tears. When I came closer I saw Fang was sitting on the couch with Max's head in his lap. Her face was bruised, her lips split and her chest barely rose as she took in air.

_Dad, _Nessie cried running to me from Jacob. _Max isn't waking up make grandpa fix her so she will wake up._

As if hearing her Carlisle appeared in front of Fang on the couch and crouched over them, checking Max, to see the extent of her wounds.

_Broken ribs and hands, bruising everywhere, and most likely internal bleeding._

My eyes widen in shock as at vampire speed I whispered 'Are you sure.'

Carlisle turned to me his face set in a sad expression, he nodded his head once and looked back at Max. I felt all joy drain out of me and I ran my hand threw my hair, trying to think of what to do.

_Oh poor girl _Esme thought staring at Max. _And her family they look so heart broken._

I had to agree with her there, I had never seen the Flock so down, none smiling or even frowning, all just watching, crying, looking like the walking dead.

'I have bad news...' Carlisle began.

**FANG P.O.V**

As soon as those words left Carlisle's mouth I already knew what he was going to say. Max was going to die. I tuned him out and stared down at her face again, like I had for the past who knows how long. I watched silently praying that by some miricle her eyes would flutter open and I would be looking into her brown eyes again, like I had been doing all my life.

'Internal Bleeding...' My ears picked up and I sucked my breath in.

When we brought Max back to the house it took all my self control not to go back over to the house and beat those vampire's up myself. She was so hurt more hurt then a flyboy had ever done to her. But I never would have thought Internal Bleeding...

Oh God Max, you idiot, I thought sadly in my mind. You can't leave me. Unshed tears formed in my eyes again as I stroked Max's cheek softly. What was I going to do if she left, I couldn't take care of the Flock myself, I needed her, she was a large part of me that I could never live without. God, she was my first and only love, and here I am, going to lose her, why do I lose everything I love? Does life really hate me that much?

I looked back to the Flock to see how they took the news. Nudge had broken down again and was sobbing into Iggy's shoulder as he stroked her hair. I saw Gazzy standing next to Angel hugging her close to him as he looked at Max with tears rolling down his cheeks. My heart cracked again taking in there sight, they felt just like me lost and scared. Max was our leader, I had left her once and vowed never to do it again. I never in a hundred years expected her to be the one leaving us. I thought she would out live us all, the invincible Max.

I turned my attention back her face not even daring to look at anyone else in the room besides my family. No doubt they were pitying us, watching on as we mourned.

'H-How long does she have?' I asked my voice barely above a whisper and cracking slightly halfway through.

'Not long,' was all Carlisle said from in front of me.

I closed my eyes tightly and I knew I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. When my eyes opened I felt them slowly leak out and roll down my cheeks. I felt the seat shift as Angel climbed on and crawled into my open arm, she pressed her face into my side as I pressed mine into her hair.

'She's r-really going to die,' Angel sobbed. 'Fang, I don't want her to die, she can't die.'

I tightened my grip around Angel and pulled her closer to me 'I know Angel, I know.'

I felt the tears slip from my face more freely now falling by there own accord.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

_So much pain, _Jasper gasped and cringed. _I can barely handle it._

_This is all my fault, _Renessme cried and I spun to face her. she was in Bella's arms sobbing into her shoulder. I walked over and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

'Reneesme none of this is your fault, never think that.'

She nodded though her thoughts were still not convinced.

_This is horrible, _Bella said looking at me directly in the eyes. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

'But there is nothing we can do.'

'We can change her,' Alice mumbled as she stood motionless next to Jasper. 'But I can't see anything to know if it will work.'

I glanced at each of my families expressions, they looked thoughtful at the idea.

_She does deserve another chance, _Rosalie thought watching the Flock closely.

_That might work, but I'm not sure they have mixed up DNA, it might go bad, _Carlisle.

'Ask them,' I murmured gesturing to the Flock see what they think.

**FANG P.O.V**

The room was silent and when I looked up I saw The Cullen's talking quietly to each other about something. I shrugged it off looked down. Max's face was still peaceful her chest still rising slowly. I noticed that some of my tears had fallen on her face, while I was crying. When I went to brush them off they disappeared, as if evaporating into thin air. I frowned confused and rubbed my thumb over where they had once been. Max's skin felt warm and tingly there instead of cold like it had before.

'We have an idea it might not work but it is worth a shot,' Carlisle said crouching in front of us again.

'And what might that be,' Iggy asked quietly.

'We turn her into one of our kind.'

The room fell into silence until Nudge finally cracked 'What, a vampire, will that even work? I-I, that's just, it couldn't actually...'

She couldn't even finish the sentance as Iggy pulled her into him kissing her lightly on the cheek. We all looked at Carlisle then back to each other.

'I don't know..' I began but stopped when I felt something jerk next to me. I saw Max's hand flicker slightly catching my attention. My breathing hitched as I slowly lifted my hand of her hair to reach for it. When I touched it I noticed it was warm just like her forehead was instead of the deathly cold she was before. I frowned in confusion then looked back at Carlisle.

'Shes's warm'

His eyebrows shot up and he peered over touching her forehead himself 'Strange.'

'And her hand it just-'

But I was cut off with my own gasp as something grabbed my hand. Max. I looked to see that her hand was now gripping mine as she laid unmoving. Her breathing had quicken slightly and her face seemed to clear more.

'Impossible,' Carlisle muttered.

'Before I went to brush away some tear and they just disappeared, when I touched where they were it was warm.'

Everyone looked at me. I tried to keep myself from figetting under there intense gaze.

'How long ago was that?' Carlisle questioned.

'A couple of minutes why?'

'Her heart, it's getting louder and quicker, it's returning to its normal speed,' Edward said looking from Max to me.

'Impossible,' Carlisle repeated and began to check Max's body again. His fingers were fast and light, quicker then before. I watched his face go from puzzlement, to astonishment, to shock and surprise all in a matter of seconds. 'Impossible.'

'What's impossible!' Alice yelled confused. 'Care to enlighten us?'

'Her bones they have-'

'Ow...'

Everyone froze in the room and at the same time turned to where the sound had come from. On my lap I felt Max's head move slightly to the side, I watched in fascination as her hands clenched into fists and her chest rised. When my gaze fixed back onto her face I almost chocked on the air I was breathing. There staring straight back at me were Max's brown eyes. Just as beautiful as I remembered. Her hand was still holding mine as she raised them slowly bringing them towards her face. She kissed my hand lightly and gave me a smile.

'Thanks for saving me Fang I always knew I could count on you.'

My eyes widened as I stared at her in astonishment.

'Me?'

She nodded and giggled softly 'Yes, you. I think I figured out what another one of your powers are.' When I didn't answer she laughed and kissed my hand again. 'Healing you idiot.'

'MAX!' Angel and Nudge screamed out the same time, scaring the hell out of me and by the looks of it Max as well. We were so caught up in our little bubble we forgot about everyone else in the room.

'I thought you were dead, Oh My God, don't do that again,' Nudge rannted as she hugged Max along with Angel. When they released her, Max slowly sat up and leant against me for support. I wrapped my arm around her waist, vowing never to remove it from there ever again. Angel sniggered beside me quietly having heard my thoughts. Iggy and Gasman had come to hug her to joining us on the couch. I was amazed at how quickly the Flocks moods had changed, their faces now alight with happiness and smiling like fools.

_We all need eachother, we are a family, _Angel's voices came into my head. I pulled her into my other side like I had before only this time not to comfort her but to whisper in her ear.

'I agree and we will always be a family.'

'Wow, that's deep Fang,' she laughed quietly and patted my head.

'Hey, Hey I'm not Total,' I protest moving my head away from her hand. 'Don't touch the fro.'

'Did Fangy boy here just speak a sentance and a joking light hearted sentance at that,' Iggy mocked acting shocked. I reached behind Angel and grabbed the cushion sending it flying to Iggy's head. It hit him head first and he jumped back in shock. 'Hey don't pick on the disabled and thanks for the warning guys.'

'Aw don't get all defensive sweetie,' Nudge cooed.

I felt Max laugh next to me and grinned 'By the way when we are alone, you are going to get the biggest lecture,' I warned her and she stopped laughing straight away.

'Max, Max, Max, Max, Max,' Reneesme called over as she ran to her. 'Thank you so much for saving me and I'm so sorry you almost died because of me. Please forgive me.'

'Oh Pish Posh, just another day,' Max joked.

I growled lowly at her and she turned to me with her eyebrows raised.

'Later,' I muttered.

She nodded slowly and stood up. The Cullen's were instantly in front of her hugging and thanking her. She just smiled politly and returned the gestures. Once everything died down I grabbed Max's hand and we flew to the meadow which we had a mud fight in on our first date. We sat there in silence for a while then I couldn't take it any more.

'Why would you do that Max, that's the second time since we've got her that I thought I had lost you. Do you know how much pain that puts me through? Do you know how-'

Max's lips silenced me with a kiss I didn't see coming. I snaked my arms around her pulling her closer to me to deepen it. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over her lips begging for entrance, with out hesitation she opened her mouth and I groaned. When we finally broke off she breathed raggedly next to my ear.

'You worry about me to much.'

I groaned again in both annoyance and the pleasure of her lips being so close to my skin 'Somebody has to because it deffiantly isn't going to be you.'

She laughed breathlessly and kissed me again. 'I love you Fang.'

'I love you too Max.'

My hearts cracks came back together and for the first time in ages I thought my heart might just stay uncracked from now on and life might just get easier, for me and for the Flock.

**:)**

**Reviews. Sorry if theres mistakes it is kinda late here and I'm fighting sleep as it is :) But please reveiw. **


	20. epilouge

**MAX P.O.V**

You know, I never would have thought, that by coming to Forks, everything in my life would fall into place. We made knew friends who saved our ass on more then one occasion, we have become tighter as a family and we are finally done with the school. The Director is dead, meaning the Flyboys are gone and same with the evil scientists. I have finally worked out my feelings and Fang and I are as close as ever. Same with Nudge and Iggy.

The Werewolves and The Cullens are like our knew family, they are the first people we have learned to trust outside the flock besides my mother of course. Speaking of my mother we are actually going to visit her, telling her the good news about our freedom and all. So that brings me to the sad part, we have to leave The Cullens and everyone to do so. I'm not the one who cries at every chance I get but at Funerals or while saying good bye to people I care about I tend to leak a few of those tears.

'See ya Max,' Alice said and hugging me tightly. 'I might not be able to see you in my visions but I know for a fact we will see each other again soon.'

'Hopefully on good terms,' I tried to joke as I held back tears.

'Yeah,' she laughed. 'Hopefully.'

Rosalie then wrapped me in a tight hug. 'You know Edward was right we are alike and for a weird bird girl I really like you, come back soon okay, you make things fun around here.'

I laughed shakily and nodded 'Will do.'

'Max,' Emmett boomed picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder. 'I'm going to miss your smart ass remarks, they make my day.'

I hit Emmett on the back repeatedly, hissing profanities under my breath. He laughed loudly and placed me back on the ground 'Keep safe, kid.'

Reneesme and Bella came next to say good bye and then Esme and Carlisle.

'You are welcomed when ever you want,' Esme reminded us. 'Never forget that.'

'We won't,' I promised. 'I mean how can we.'

She hugged me again and I went over to join my Flock. Nudge and Angel were crying and hugging still and I sniffed back as tears began to fall. I felt strong ams wrap around my waist and some one kiss my cheek. 'Max don't cry, we will be back soon, after we see your mum.'

'I know, I just... I hate good byes.'

'This isn't a good bye though Max, this is a I will see you again soon,' he murmured into my ear then kissed me quickly on the lips.

'You're right,' I sighed.

'Aren't I always?'

I hit him on the arm and gave another watery smile. 'No but this time you are, we will see them soon, because we love them and they are apart of our life now.'

He gave me his famous rare grin and nodded 'Yes they are family.'

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have ideas for a sequel but do you guys want one? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**REVEIW for my last chapter.**

**AND HAPPPPPY AUSTRALIA DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! WOO! **

**Soz for mistake, to give you the short version, laptop is shit and posessed by the devil :)**


End file.
